


My Soul To Take

by toxzen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual!Mikasa, F/F, M/M, Multi, Vampire AU, Vampire Slayer(s), bffs armin and mikasa, ereri, ftm!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the vampire au that no one asked for</p><p>St. Hubert High is a school devoted to higher learning, as well as vampire hunting. The 'scholarship' students are of the latter trade. Eren Jaeger is among these vampire hunters. His life is as normal as the life of a vampire slayer can get until a strange young man, who has links to Mikasa's childhood, appears on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and levi meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't ever written these characters so i'm still getting use to them
> 
> i added the prologue in the body of this chapter because i couldn't figure out how to add a chapter before this one. it's posted as separate chapter as well

**Prologue**

The floorboards creaked outside the door as footsteps approached. The girl quickly flicked the latch of the wardrobe down before running to the ornate mahogany desk at the other end of the study. She snatched a silver letter opener and crawled underneath the desk. She could hear voices from the other side of the door. They were arguing about where she had gone. She could only cross her fingers and hope they didn't enter the study. There would be nothing she could do if they did. 

The door of the study was flung open. The girl clamped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was reverberating in her chest and she knew the scent of fear would draw them toward her. 

"Found you."

The girl's eyes flew open and alighted upon a pale, twisted face. Bright fangs flashed inside a grinning mouth. The girl cried out and lashed forward with the letter opener. The creature screeched as the silver blade serrated his face. The creature grabbed the edge of the desk and hurled it across the room. It smashed into the wardrobe, shaking the piece of furniture, and fell to the floor.

The girl stared up in horror at the creature. The wound on its face was steaming as it knitted itself back together slowly. All the same blood dripped from the gash. The girl crawled backward. 

"Stupid human bitch," the vampire snarled as he caught her arm.

She swung at him again with the blade, but he swatted her attack away. She screamed as her arm snapped. The vampire's jaw unhinged and it loomed over her.

"Wait." A voice in the doorway stilled the vampire. "Idiot, what are you doing? You know how precious that blood is. We already lost two of this bloodline; we don't need you draining another." 

The girl looked over her shoulder. Another vampire stood in the doorway.

The vampire snapped his jaw shut with a small swear. 

"Now, did you hear something come from there?" 

The girl watched the vampire stride toward the wardrobe.

"No, no, no," the girl murmured. " _Stop_ _!_ "

* * *

**Chapter One**

 

        Eren had to admit that this wasn't one of his finest moments, but he would stand firm that squawking loudly out of surprise was a perfectly reasonable response to finding people in what he had thought was his vacant room.

        “You’re making me room with a bloody chicken, Erwin?” The boy who spoke was several inches shorter than Eren. He had shocking black hair that was cut precisely and parted so the bangs framed his narrow face. His deep-set eyes were rimmed with black circles. He was dressed in all black. Next to Erwin he looked like a child, but his angular and defined features spoke to a few years more than Eren had.

        “Levi,” Erwin said with a small chuckle. “Eren is hardly a chicken in any sense of the word.” 

        Eren blushed a vibrant shade of pink as he glanced away. He rubbed at the back of his neck, which was prickly from a fresh shave. Apparently letting his neck hair grow out was unseemly, at least according to Mikasa that is.

        “Um, Erwin?” Eren said hesitantly as he glanced at the commander. He wanted to ask what exactly was going on but he had the feeling any words out of his mouth would only lower his esteem in the eyes of the newcomer.

        “Eren, I’m assigning you a roommate,” Erwin explained as he gestured to the raven-haired boy.

        “A roommate? I’m not suppose to have a roommate,” Eren gushed, forgetting that he was trying to reforge his image. He flushed again and glanced at the floor.

        “It will only be for a little bit, until we have time to clean out one of the bedrooms that we're using as storage,” Erwin said. His icy blue eyes shone with understanding for Eren’s predicament.

        Eren had been specifically told that he wouldn’t have a roommate while he was at the dorm, and for obvious reasons. He knew that Mikasa would hate this change, and Armin would frown as the gears spun in his head.

        “Okay,” Eren said. “Um, I’m Eren.” He extended his hand to the boy.

        The boy stared at his proffered appendage with a gleam in his dark eyes, the irises of which almost blended in with the pupils. His arms remained folded. Eren cleared his throat uncomfortably and quickly returned his hand to his pocket.

        “Levi has just returned from a mission in France,” Erwin explained. “He’ll be staying at the academy for the duration of the year and will be attending classes with you.”

        “Wait, France?!” Eren said, his eyes wide. “I heard about that mission. Didn’t—?” Eren cut himself short when Levi’s face twitched slightly. Eren bit the inside of his lip and pushed his hands deeper into his pockets.

        “So, I guess we’re the same age then?” He looked questioningly up at Erwin.

        “Levi’s a few years older.” Erwin didn’t provide any further explanation. He laid a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted. I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” Erwin left without another word.

        Eren gazed around his room, registering the single duffle bag and backpack that sat on the floor by the until-then unoccupied bed and desk. Eren gestured at the bags.

        “Do you need help unpacking?”

        “No.” The word was short and clipped, much like Levi's overall manner. He turned away from Eren and busied himself with his luggage.

        Eren’s teeth gnawed at his lower lip as he perched on the edge of his bed. The pair didn’t exchange another word as Levi began to methodically unpack his things. Eren watched with growing embarrassment as Levi carefully sorted his clothes into the dresser and arranged his personal effects on the shelf at the foot of his bed. Levi’s side of the room stood in stark contrast to Eren’s.

        Eren’s bed was a mess since he hadn’t made it that morning before class. His clothes were stuffed carelessly into his dresser, the drawers of which stood open with occasional articles of clothing spilling out. His desk was covered in stray pencils, eraser dust, and randomly stacked books. All in all Levi took up considerable less space and everything was arranged so perfectly that Eren felt guilty of the mayhem on his side of the room.

         On top of being diligently tidy, Levi had very little in the way of personal belongings. It took only a few minutes for him to unpack and most likely it would take that same amount of time to pack everything up again. Eren’s stomach twisted at the thought. He had really wanted a roommate when he got to the dorm. He had been so use to living with Mikasa and Armin as a kid; he had expected to live with Armin, but Erwin had countered this expectation with the clear statement that Eren would room alone.

        The idea that Levi, despite his brusqueness and over all unfriendliness, would just up and disappear left Eren with a lonely pit in his stomach.

        “What’s that?” Eren said as he nodded to the picture frame that Levi was setting up on the shelf at the foot of his bed.

        Levi glanced in his direction with a look close to surprise, though his expression hardly shifted at all. It seemed like he had entirely forgotten about Eren’s presence. He looked back at the picture.

        “My friends and I,” he said in a low voice. The words caused Eren to jump, since he had entirely expected Levi not to reply.

        “I have a picture of my friends and me too,” Eren said excitedly as he crawled to the end of his bed. He snatched up the photo and waved it Levi. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Eren grinned.

        Levi’s lips twitched slightly. After a brief pause, he stood up from his bed. Eren scrambled to his feet and met the shorter boy halfway. They traded pictures and Eren eagerly looked down at the photo.

        It showed Levi pressed between a young girl with bright red pigtails and a striking blond youth. The two kids flanking Levi were grinning as they stared up at the camera, which the girl seemed to be holding. A small curve of Levi’s lips caught Eren’s eyes. He stared at the boy’s face in fascination. Eren glanced up at Levi in awe. He had never expected the boy’s face capable of such an expression.

        Levi’s brows were furrowed as he gazed down at Eren’s picture. His eyes were fixed to the image. Eren gazed at him unabashedly as Levi continued to blink slowly down at the photo. Levi looked up, catching Eren’s gaze. Eren jumped and looked away hastily, his face warming.

        “So, who are these people?” Levi asked blithely as if he hadn’t just caught Eren staring at him.

        “Um,” Eren said as he fidgeted slightly. “My adopted sister, Mikasa, and my best friend, Armin.”

        Levi nodded. He reached out and pointed at the girl in the photo Eren held.

        “That’s Isabel. That’s Farlan.” He tapped the image of the blond boy.

        “Are they going to the academy too?” Eren asked.

        “No,” Levi said as he exchanged photos again. He walked back over to his bed and put the photo on the shelf. “They were in France.”

        “Oh, I’m sorry,” Eren murmured quietly. Everyone at the academy had heard of the France mission. The details were reserved for the higher-ups, but the fact that the mission had gone south was well-known. It had been said that no one had survived the mission, but Levi's presence here contradicted that rumor.

        The silence that fell between the pair was long and awkward, at least from Eren’s point of view. Levi seemed unperturbed by it as he sat on the edge of his bed and surveyed his unpacking. After a few moments Eren went back to his bed and set his picture on his shelf. He and Armin were grinning up at the camera and Mikasa had her customary, small smile on her face.

        “Isn’t it almost dinner time?” Levi asked.

        The break in the silence caused Eren to jump and he smacked his head on the ceiling of the nook his bed was tucked into. He heard a breathy sound behind him and turned to see Levi watching him with a bemused expression. It wasn’t much different from his stoic poker face, but his lips were curled slightly in a wry manner and his eyebrows were quirked.

        “Uh, yeah,” Eren said as he slipped off his bed. “I’ll show you down to the kitchen.”

        Levi nodded as he rose to his feet and followed Eren out of the room. Eren slid his hands into his pockets. He could sense the smaller boy’s gaze on his back. He hunched his shoulders and watched the floor boards pass beneath his feet. When they reached the main staircase, Levi fell into step beside him. Eren almost let out a sigh of relief.

        “You’ll be meeting Mikasa and Armin there,” Eren said in an effort to strike up some form of conversation.

        Before Levi could respond, the sound of Eren’s name being called made the pair turn. Mikasa stood at the top of the staircase on the girl’s side of the dorm. She was dressed in a tank top and tight jeans with her customary scarf wrapped around her neck.

        “Are you—?” she began, but she cut off when her eyes fell on Levi. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the boy. Eren glanced at Levi. The boy’s jaw had tightened, but other than that he had no reaction to Mikasa’s presence.

        “Mikasa, this is Levi, my new roommate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it might be a dull start, but things will pick up. i'm just not in a huge writing mood right now but i'm trying to churn something out.  
> 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward dinner conversations

        Dinner was a loud affair, which wasn't surprising since Eren's arch-nemesis, Jean Kirstein, was in attendance. Jean wasn't a scholarship student, like the others, but he always wrangled an invitation to meals from his 'bro', Marco. Whenever Jean referred to Marco as such, Eren would always snort, loudly, earning a stink-eye from the other male. He didn't mean to do it, but it had come a compulsive reaction to Jean's no-homo-ing.

        Marco was of a considerably higher caliber of person than Jean in Eren's mind, but the ever-optimistic boy had developed a fondness for Jean's horse-ish mug that Eren found entirely unfathomable. As long as Jean made Marco happy it didn't much matter though. When Marco first arrived at St. Hubert, a few months after Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, he had been a miserable mess. His face was permanently scarred on one side from a vampire attack, and therefore was concealed by a heavy, black half-mask. It had always depicted a rather bleak expression. Jean, for all his assholery, had somehow managed to change that. 

        Between stuffing their gobs with the food that Eren was surprised still existed since Sasha had done the cooking and therefore had had ample access to it before now, Connie and Sasha pestered Levi with incessant questioning. Jean would add his two cents, which were entirely unwanted, at least as far as Eren was concerned. Levi was amicable enough though he made several dirty--literally _dirty_ \--jokes at the expense of the inquisitive couple, neither of whom were phased by the comments. 

        Armin and Eren sat at one end of the table with Mikasa. Levi sat beside Eren, though his attention was toward the rest of the group. This gave Armin and Mikasa ample opportunity to grill Eren on his new roommate. 

        "You're not suppose to have a roommate." This had become something of Mikasa's mantra for the evening, having repeated it several times with or without Levi in earshot. 

        "Erwin must know what he's doing," Armin said, though, like always when he spoke of the blond commander, a heavy frown creased his fair brow. "What's he like, Eren?"

        Eren glanced uncomfortable at Levi, who was engaged in a one-sided debate with Sasha on the pros and cons of warm potatoes. Levi's level of engagement was a frown that spoke to his utter confusion over the choice of conversation. Eren looked back at his friends. Mikasa had her chin buried in her scarf and was openly glowering at Levi. Armin watched Eren's expression carefully. The scrutiny caused Eren to fidget and poke at his steamed broccoli. 

        "He's..nice, I guess," Eren offered, though really he didn't have much of a character profile on Levi. Their exchanges had been brief and for the most part one-sided. "He just got back from France." Eren spoke in a low voice.

        "France?" Armin said, his frown deepening.

        "Yeah."

        "That France?" Armin asked, raising an eyebrow.

        "Yeah," Eren said. "His friends..." He shrugged as he trailed off. Considering the interest the scholarship students had held for the France massacre Eren didn't need to give much further explanation. 

        "So, Levi."

        The name of their subject of conversation drew the attention of Eren and his friends. Jean had been the one to speak. He sat at the head of the table with Marco at his side. The top of his hair had been freshly breached and shone in the overhead lights of the kitchen.

        "What's your deal?" Jean asked. His blunt question earned a shushing swat from Marco, whose efforts to quiet his more obnoxious half were ignored. "You really in high school? You look old."

        "You look like an ass," Levi said as he gazed at the boy. "Literally. You look like a donkey."

        Eren barked out a laugh that drew Levi's attention. The smaller boy's lips twitched slightly before he looked back at Jean. The fake blond was positively gawking at him. His mouth worked wordlessly as he tried to regain his composure.

        "Well," he finally managed to splutter, "how old are you?"

        "Jean," Marco admonished, though once again his efforts were futile.

        "I see no reason why I should answer the questions of a brat like you," Levi said. His words lacked any heat though. He simply stated facts. He rose and carried his dish to the sink, where he began scrapping his uneaten food, of which there was a sizable amount, into the garbage disposal.

        "What's it like rooming with Jaeger?" Jean asked. The only sign he gave of being phased was a twitch of his eyebrow. It was Eren's goal in life to procure that incessant twitching as much as humanly possible.

        "I wouldn't know," Levi said as he set about on washing his dish. "We were in the same room together for about twenty minutes."

        "What happened in France?" 

        "Mikasa!" Eren cried as he stared at his sister. 

        The girl's eyes were rooted on Levi's back. Levi paused in scrubbing his dish. A hush fell over the kitchen. A strange kind of tension filled the air as Levi looked over his shoulder to meet Mikasa's unwavering gaze. Eren bit the inside of his lip as his eyes flickered between the pair. Even Jean knew the levity of the France situation though he was not privy to the details. 

        "The situation...got out of hand," Levi said as he turned back to the sink. He placed the plate in the rack and began methodically washing his hands with a copious amount of soap.

        "Mikasa, what the hell?" Eren hissed as he caught hold of Mikasa's hand and yanked her focus toward him before she could speak again. 

        "It's fine, Jaeger," Levi said as he turned from the counter, cleaning his hands on a handkerchief he had fetched from his pocket.

        "No, it's not." Eren's face flushed as he felt the eyes of the room on him. "Sorry, I told them," he mumbled under his breath.

        "Yo, what's up? We're back!" The boisterous cry extinguished the awkward tension in the room as all eyes fell on a tall, freckled brunette. The girl was dressed in tight pants and a white t-shirt. Her flannel was tied around her waist and her Ray-Bans were perched on her head. She had her arms out spread as if expecting the biggest, warmest welcome in the history of welcomes.

        "Um, Ymir," said the small blonde beside her. She was dressed in jeans and a pink t shirt that had a small dog and the word 'beware' on it. Ymir had most likely purchased it as a joke, but the recipient of it was much to sweet not to wear it. She also had a medical mask on that concealed that bottom half of her face. "I think we're interrupting something.

        "Yeah," Ymir said in a slow drawl as she swung her arms together with a small clap. "It would appear so, Krista. It would appear so."

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi gets the urge to clean

        "I'm sorry," Eren said for about the one thousandth time since he and Levi had left the kitchen. 

        They were back in their shared room with Levi on his bed, trying to concentrate on reading. He glanced over at the boy. Eren's cheeks were flushed, as they had been since he had run after Levi when he had left the kitchen. Levi sighed and closed his book, keeping his thumb between the pages to save his space. Eren shifted under his piercing gaze. 

        _"He's impulsive and strong-willed. You two should get along great,"_ Levi remembered Erwin's description of Eren. Erwin hadn't been wrong. Eren didn't check anything at the door before it left his mouth, but Levi had yet to see any of the 'strong will' that Erwin had described. The boy was scrawny with a thatch of brown hair on top his head. His skin was dusty brown in shade and his eyes were a luminous turquoise. He was strikingly attractive for someone as gangly and awkward as he was. Erwin had informed Levi that the boy was eighteen, only two years younger than Levi. All the same Levi couldn't remember behaving quite so embarrassingly when he was eighteen. It was endearing. 

        "You don't need to keep apologizing," Levi said as he stood up off the bed. He walked to the end of his bed and toed off his boots. "If I weren't comfortable with the France thing, I wouldn't have let Erwin bring it up in the first place." He arranged his boots neatly and took his towel off the hook on the wall. He slipped off his socks and put on his shower shoes. "I'm sweaty and I smell," Levi said bluntly as he pulled out a pair of sweats and a baggy tee. He draped them over his arm and looked over his shoulder at Eren, who was still standing in the middle of the room like a lost deer. "Where's the shower?"

        "Down the hall to the left. Last door on your right," Eren answered quickly, seemingly relieved to be saying something as simple as directions.

        Levi left the room and headed to the shower. When he reached the bathroom, he was happy to find it empty. He went to the shower stall, undressed, and slipped under the shower head. He switched on the faucet and let the cold water beat down on him.

        To put it bluntly, France had been an unmitigated disaster. To make matters worse it had been his choices that had made it such. When Levi had finally landed back on English soil, Erwin had collected him from the airport. He had proceeded to do his best to both relieve Levi of at least some of the guilt and try to convince him to attend Hubert as a break from the field. Erwin's convincing had obviously worked, since Levi was now standing in a horrifyingly dirty shower.

        Levi blanched at the realization as he stared around at the grime that surrounded him. Resurfaced thoughts of France had distracted him from what would have been a thorough examination of the shower before entry. He cursed under his breath and quickly scrubbed himself down with body wash. After hastily washing his hair, he stepped out of the shower. His shower shoes squeaked from the water that was logged in them. After drying himself off and changing into his tee and sweats, he left the shower stall and went to the small closet that stood by the sinks. He peeked inside and was pleased to find cleaning supplies within its depths. Most likely very unused cleaning supplies by the state of the washroom. 

        It took Levi forty minutes to thoroughly scrub down the bathroom. Then he showered again and finally returned to his room. He found Eren sprawled out on his bed with a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose. A pair of headphones were secured around his head and he didn't look up as Levi entered. His mouth hung open absentmindedly as his eyes flickered over the pages of his book. Levi crossed the room to his side and tucked his used clothes in the laundry bag that he hung on the side of the dresser. His movements finally caught his roommate's attention. Eren sat up quickly, banging his head on the low ceiling above his bed.

        "You're back," Eren observed unnecessarily. He pushed off his headphones and poked his glasses higher up on his nose. 

        "I am," Levi replied as he hung up his towel on the wall hook. He procured a pair of socks from the dresser and sat on his bed to put them on.

        "You were gone a while," Eren said as he curled one leg underneath himself and rested his chin on his other knee. "Did you find the bathroom alright?"

        "Yes," Levi said as he pushed his damp locks off his forehead.

        "Oh, yeah, obviously," Eren said as he glanced away sheepishly. "I'm going to go shower." He hopped off his bed and without preamble shucked off his shirt and pants. "Oh, sorry," he said as he looked over at Levi who was staring at him with raised eyebrows. The youth stood before him wearing naught but a pair of black briefs and a rosy red blush. "I'm used to living alone."

        "Don't mind me," Levi said as he crawled onto his bed and opened up his book.

        "Don't sleep with wet hair," Eren said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and slipped off his underwear. "You could get sick."

        Levi only hummed in response. Eren left the bathroom without, Levi noted, a pair of shower shoes. Levi balked at the act, but only shook his head as he looked back at his book. He wasn't that surprised by Eren's unhygienic shower habits considering the state of his room. Levi side-eyed the younger boy's side of the room. It was an absolute mess. He shook his head and looked back at his book.

        Try as he might, he couldn't shake that itch. With an aggrieved sigh, he slammed his book shut and climbed out of bed. He rolled back his shoulders as he surveyed the half of the room before him. He decided to start with the desk which was an absolute mess of broken pencil tips and eraser dust. 

        Levi went to his own desk and pulled open the top drawer. He took out a pair of rubber gloves from the small, nondescript box he had stowed in the drawer. He pulled them on and went to Eren's desk. He began by brushing the residue of pencils and erasers into the palm of his hand. From there he organized the pens, pencils, and other writing supplies. Next, he stacked the books neatly and aligned them in the corner of the desk. He had just picked up a black notebook when Eren came bursting into the room.

        Levi turned, startled by the boys exuberant reentry. Eren was dripping wet and his hair was a damp, sporadic mess. There was a look of awe on his face as he gripped the towel around his waist, a towel that had been very haphazardly coiled around himself and was now hanging below his protruding hip bones.

        "Levi! You'll never believe it! The entire bathroom has been cleaned. Just like that. Clean!" Eren's ramblings were cut short as he registered Levi standing by his desk with his notebook in hand. "What are you doing?" he demanded as he hurried across the room and snatched the notebook from Levi's hand. Eren stared around, at the rubbish bin that had been pulled out to beside his desk, the windex that stood on Levi's, and to the newly arranged surface of his desk. "Oh," he said as he pressed his notebook to his damp chest. "You're..."

        "Cleaning," Levi said as he picked up the windex and peeled a piece of paper towel off the roll. "Which no one in this dorm seems capable of." 

        "So, you cleaned the bathroom?" Eren surmised as he watched Levi polish his desk. He continued to hold his notebook protectively to his chest. "That's why it took so long."

        "Yes," Levi said as he looked at the paper towel. It was covered in a film of grey. He shivered and grabbed another square. 

        "Thanks," Eren said as he sat on his bed and put his notebook onto his shelf. "Sorry I kinda freaked out at you."

        "That was hardly a freak out," Levi said as he tore off his fifth sheet and scrubbed the desktop again. 

        "Do you want me to help?"

        "Considering this room appears to be the home of a shit-eating pig, who is utterly incapable of anything so basic as organization, I think I'll pass."

        "Sorry," Eren mumbled.

        Levi shrugged. Though he didn't much care for Eren's lack of cleanliness, he wasn't much surprised that a barely-eighteen year old boy had a room as filthy as this. Levi continued cleaning as Eren watched him.

        "You should put clothes on before you catch a cold," Levi said as he tossed another dirtied paper towel into the trash.

        "Ah, yeah" Eren said and hopped off the bed. He went to his dresser. 

        Levi busied himself with scrubbing Eren's slate back desk chair as Eren dressed. After a bit more polishing of the chair, Levi went to his desk to change his gloves. Eren was still at his dresser. He was clothed now in sweats and a hoodie, even though the room was rather warm. Levi smiled slightly to himself as he watched the boy try to fold his clothes neatly. After several failed attempts at folding a t-shirt, Eren finally let out a grating sigh of defeat and stuffed all his clothes to the backs of the drawers and slammed them each shut.

        "Going for the if-you-can't-see-it-it's-not-a-mess strategy?" Levi asked as he crouched down beside his bed. He pulled out his duffle and unfolded the swiffer he had stowed in there.

        "Shit, you really like cleaning," Eren said as Levi put a wet towelette on the end of the swiffer.

        "You're very observant," Levi noted seriously as he started in on the floor. 

        "I must be a pretty shitty roommate," Eren said as he smoothed out his covers half-heartedly. 

        "I've had worse," Levi said with a shrug.

        "Really?" Eren said, brightening at this news.

        "We stayed in hostels in France," Levi said as he continued to diligently scrub the floor. 

        "That must have sucked for you," Eren said with a laugh.

        "It was disgusting," Levi said as he stared at Eren, who quickly swallowed his laugh.

        "Well, I'm glad I'm not the worse," Eren said and he sounded rather serious about it though he still wore a lopsided grin. He sat on his bed, folded his legs, and pulled his pillow into his arms. He sat there as Levi continued to clean, seeming to have resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be much help in Levi's quest for cleanliness.

        When Levi had finished with the floor, he was mildly content with the state of the room. He put the rubbish bin between the two desks, where it might see some use as opposed to before when it had been tucked under Eren's desk. He put away his cleaning supplies and flopped onto his bed.

        "I know you've said it's not a big deal, but I do wanna apologize again, for my sister. She was a bit...direct." Eren stared down at his forearms as he spoke. "She can be a bit intense sometimes. I don't know what got her worked up this time."

        "Mm," Levi said as he looked away from Eren. "Don't worry about, okay kid?"

        "Don't call me 'kid'," Eren mumbled under his breath. "How old are you anyway, gramps?"

        "Twenty."

        "See you can't call me 'kid'."

        "Whatever you say, kid." Levi's words earned him a petulant glower.

        "Shut it, gramps." Eren pushed himself out of bed with a small groan. "I managed to convince Armin to help me with math." He pulled his math textbook out of the stack on his desk. "I'm going to head down to his room. Wanna join?"

        "I'm good," Levi said, holding up the book he had yet to fully immerse himself in.

        "I might come back late, is that cool?"

        "Yeah," Levi said. He slipped off his socks and tucked them into a ball. He placed them next to his boots before crawling backward in bed and snuggling back against his pillows. "I'll be awake."

        "Okay, later," Eren said, flashing him a dazzling grin.

        Levi's lips twitched slightly in response. Eren grabbed a pencil and the backpack that hung on the hook on the side of his dresser. Levi watched him leave before settling back against the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi has mysophobia in this story. i'd argue he has at least a mild case of it in canon as well, but i'm really going to focus on it in this story. it's not to be taken lightly in this story. it's not like a gag or something. depending on the situation it can become debilitating for levi to function. just a heads up. it's due to past trauma. i'll put specific content warnings on chapters where needed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren wakes up to find levi is still awake. jean announces he's going to throw a party

        Levi had still been awake when Eren returned from Armin's brutal tutoring session. He didn't engage with Eren in conversation. He only allowed a few hms and nods. His earbuds were in so Eren had to wonder if he even heard his words. The only real sentence he got from Levi was a question about whether he could leave his light on. Eren had obliged of course, not being one who needed pitch black to sleep. Eren hadn't had the energy to socialize anyway. Armin was merciless when it came to tutoring. Eren knew it was for his own good, since he was dismal at math, but he still wished his friend would lighten up a bit. 

        Levi was also awake when Eren's alarm summoned him from the depths of sleep the next morning. Eren swore at the blaring noise that erupted at the foot of his bed. He flung himself into a sitting position and snatched at his phone. He threw it blindly across the room. 

        "Fuck me in the ass and call me a bitch," he grumbled into his comforter.

        "If that's what you're into, I'm sure someone would be happy to oblige."

        Eren yelped and sat up. He stared around, disorientated. In the interim eight hours since he had bid Levi good night, he had completely forgotten about his new roommate. Levi was staring at him over his book. His hair had dried perfectly straight though Eren hadn't seen it combed or anything last night. The boy's thin brows were raised in a bemused expression.

        "Oh, god," Eren moaned. "I totally forgot I had a roommate. Sorry."

        "I don't mind," Levi said with a shrug. "Just turn that thing off, would you? It's giving me a headache." He nodded over to Eren's phone which was still blaring its wake up call.

        "Sorry," Eren said again as he crawled out of bed and crossed the room. He flipped off the alarm and tucked it into his hoodie pocket. "Did you sleep at all last night?" He couldn't tell whether Levi was sleep-deprived since he had had heavy circles under his eyes when they had met. 

        Levi only shrugged and put his book down on his desk. He wrapped his earbuds around his phone and tossed them to the foot of the bed. Eren got the impression that he wasn't going to provide any answer to his query. 

        "What are you reading?" he asked as he cross the room. "Oh, is that Murakami?" he asked, recognizing the cover as that of _After the Quake_. He reached for the book, but a glance from Levi stopped him.

        The look was practically territorial and acted as a definitive threat to his bodily well-being if he touched the book. He withdrew his hand quickly and stuffed both hands into his pockets. 

        "So, you like Murakami?"

        "I thought it would be a quick read because it's so small," Levi said by way of portraying his little interest in the author.

        "Murakami's tough," Eren said with a laugh. "I have a few of his other books." Eren ran to his desk and scrambled around in the bottom drawer. "I've been asking Erwin if I can get a bookshelf for all these," he muttered as he searched through the books he had stacked in the drawer. "Ah, here!" Eren produced  _Kafka on the Shore_ and  _1Q84_. 

        Levi had watched his antics with raised brows. Eren had completely missed out on the fact that Levi wasn't particularly enthralled with the book. Eren was just too overcome by the idea that someone might actually like the same literature as he did.

        "Wanna check them out?" Eren said, holding out the pair to Levi.

        "I think I'll pass," Levi said as he wrinkled his nose.

        Eren stared down sadly at his weathered copies of the Murakami novels.

        "Don't you have to get ready to go?" Levi said.

        "Oh, shit, you're right." Eren chucked his books onto his bed and ran to his dresser. "Are you getting ready too?" Eren asked as he quickly tore off his hoodie and yanked on a long sleeve. 

        "No. I'm not going."

        "You're not?" Eren said over his shoulder.

        "No," Levi said.

        A few moments passed as they stared at each other. Eren tentatively held the waistband of his sweats.

        "Um, could you look away for a second?"

        Levi blinked and then seemed to realize that Eren was on the verge of stripping. He glanced away and Eren quickly changed into fresh briefs and his grey skinny jeans.

        "Why not?" Eren asked, his face bright red as he tossed his clothes in the hamper that stood by the door.

        "I don't want to."

        "That's valid," Eren said with a shrug as he pulled a beanie over his messy hair, which hadn't survived the night like Levi's had. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag from the chair. "I can get you notes if you want."

        "That won't be necessary."

        "Oh, okay. I'm gonna head out. See you after school?"

        "Where would I go?"

        "What?"

        "You make it sound like I won't be here when you get back."

        "Oh, um, yeah." Eren glanced around, flustered. 

        "I'll be here," Levi assured him.

        "Great!" Eren said. "Bye!"

* * *

        "What are you even doing here?" Eren moaned over his cereal as he glowered at Jean, who was leering at him from the head of the table.

        "I stayed over with Marco," Jean said.

        "Reiner's out with Annie and Bert," Marco explained. 

        "Whatever," Eren muttered as turned his gaze from Jean. "When are they getting back?" Eren asked Mikasa. 

        "I don't know," Mikasa said as she glanced at her phone, which sat beside her cereal bowl.

        Annie, Reiner, and Bert had been sent out by Erwin at the beginning of the week. Mikasa had gotten a few texts from Annie, but she seemed unsatisfied by the amount. 

        "Hopefully never," Ymir said as she propped her knees against the table and leaned back in her chair.

        "Ymir," Krista admonished.

        "What?" Ymir said as she adjusted her snapback. "When Annie's not here, you can stay in my room."

        "Ymir," Krista said again, though this time there was a blush visible above her medical mask and she glanced away.

        "Mikasa, can we trade roomies?" Ymir whined.

        "No," Mikasa said shortly.

       "But then we can both room with our girlfriends," Ymir continued to pester.

       "Not happening, Ymir," Mikasa said with a shake of her head. This wasn't the first time she had shot down Ymir's request.

        "Anyway," Jean said loudly. He had been in the middle of talking when Eren had demanded after his presence at the table. His annoyed utterance drew the table's attention back to him. "I'm going to be throwing a party tomorrow at my lake house."

        "Oh, god," Eren moaned. "What is with you and throwing those douchey fucking parties?"

        "What's with you and _being_ a douche?" Jean shot back. "'Sides everyone deserves a little break from this hell hole of a school."

        "Oh, yeah," Eren drawled. "You're giving back to the community by throwing these raves."

        "Who the fuck says 'raves' anymore, dumbass?" Jean said with a harsh laugh.

        "God, shut up. It's too early for your stupid fucking laugh," Eren said, stuffing his fingers in his ears.

        "Jean," Marco said, putting a hand on Jean's arm before he could reply. "We should head to school," he said, addressing everyone. "It's almost time for homeroom."

        Although there was much complaining, the group set out for the academic hall.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not funny because levi's partially illiterate.  
> jean's party location changes.  
> eren and levi get hot and heavy
> 
> cw: transphobia

        "What. The. Fuck." Levi intoned as he and Eren stared in the mayhem that filled the entry hall of their dormitory.

        The dorm was practically throbbing with music and the pulsating, gyrating bodies that filled it. Eren and Levi exchanged a glance. Neither of them had expected such a rowdy welcome home on a Saturday night.

        After school on Friday, to which Levi had not gone despite several irritated text messages from Erwin, the pair had spent a quiet afternoon watching TV from their respective beds. Eren had set up his laptop on the window sill behind their desks and had indoctrinated Levi into the fandom of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Eren insisted that the show would be educational and he wasn't that far off. 

        Armin and Mikasa had joined halfway through. They had been training all afternoon, something that Eren generally opted out of. The pair had piled into Eren's bed to watch. The trio also commenced to fall asleep on top of each other in Eren's bed, leaving Levi responsible for turning out the lights and pausing the show. He didn't much mind since they looked so peaceful. Even Mikasa, who had spent most of the evening casting him dark glances, had softened in slumber.

        When the next morning rolled around, the trio had dragged Levi to brunch with them. The small diner they went to was quaint and already occupied by Sasha and Connie. The diner employees seemed accustomed to the loud bunch of teenagers and amicably filled out Sasha and Connie's continuous requests for more eggs and bacon. 

        The St. Hubert students then proceeded to take Levi around the town. He allowed this since witnessing their antics kept his mind off of darker topics. They all parted ways in the afternoon. Armin and Mikasa had a movie date and Sasha and Connie probably had more food to eat. Eren insisted on taking Levi to a bookstore despite Levi's grave discomfort around books.

        He and Eren had sat together at the back of the shop where a few lone chairs and a table stood. Eren had picked out a stack of books and seemed determined to read the entirety of it in the next five hours--the bookstore closed at eleven. Levi had picked up one of them to appease Eren. He had seen the boy take it from the new releases and since it had been stacked beneath several others of its kind, Levi felt comfortable holding. He did not, however, feel comfortable reading it.

        After several minutes of staring at the first page, he closed the book and set it aside. Eren looked up from his own book and stared at the older male as Levi rubbed his temples. He frowned and settled his book in his lap.

        "What's up, Levi?" he asked. "Do you have a headache?"

        "I'm fine." Levi tucked his hand into his sleeve and rested his chin on the heel of his hand.

        "Didn't like it?" Eren asked.

        "Not that." Levi continued to not look at Eren. He didn't know why he was saying so much on this topic, but something about Eren's bubbly presence pulled the words out like a bad tooth.

        "Is something wrong?" Eren asked as he put his book on the table between them and sat up on his knees in his armchair. 

        "It's nothing," Levi said, but his strained tone betrayed him. 

        "Levi," Eren said, reaching out a hand, which let rest on the edge of the table, a few inches from Levi's arm. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me. We're roommates."

        Levi looked over at him at last. The boy was smiling. His turquoise eyes practically shone. Levi wrinkled his nose and looked down at his shoes. 

        "I'm not...that good at reading," he finally grated out.

        "Oh," Eren said. He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "You mean like..." He trailed off, clearly uncertain about the meaning of Levi's words.

        "No one ever taught me," Levi mumbled under his breath. 

        "What?" Eren squawked, drawing the attention of several other shop patrons. "No one taught you?" he said in a much lower voice.

        "Yes," Levi said shortly. His cheeks were warming slightly. "I taught myself most of it, but I'm still slow and it gives me a headache."

        "You taught yourself how to read," Eren said, awestruck. "Levi, that's amazing." 

        Levi blushed more at the praise and looked away. He tugged his sleeves over his hands and shrugged.

        "I'm still pretty shitty at it."

        "Is that why you didn't want to go to school yesterday?" Eren asked.

        "No," Levi said, "that was because I genuinely detest school."

        "I could help you," Eren said. "Learn to read, I mean."

        "I'm twenty years old," Levi snapped. "If it was a necessity clearly I would know by now."

        "But--" 

        "Just drop it, Jaeger." Levi stood up. "I'm going outside for a smoke."

        "You smoke?" Before Eren could get a response, Levi had already left.

        They hadn't spoken after that. Levi had come back inside, smelling of nicotine and looking a fraction less cantankerous. He had seemed content to stay with Eren as he read, playing on his phone and bitterly replying to Erwin's constant stream of disappointed texts regarding Levi's lack of attendance the day before.

        When the bookstore finally closed, the pair returned to the dorm for a nice, relaxing night, only to find a mitigated disaster unfolding in the dormitory. 

        "Jaeger!" 

        Eren looked around at the sound of  _that_ voice uttering his name and immediately adopted a scowl. Jean pushed through the crowd with two red solo cups in hand.

        "What the fuck is this?" Eren said, waving around at the partying youths that surrounded them. "I thought you were having this at your lake house."

        "A pipe burst in the basement, so my parents are up there for the weekend," Jean said with a scowl. "Here." He held out the cups to Levi and Eren.

        Eren took his begrudgingly. After glancing around to ensure he wasn't in sight of Mikasa, he took a swig of the liquor. Levi on the other hand only glared at Jean until the boy quickly pulled back the cup. 

        "Um, you're Levi, right?" Jean said hesitantly as he stared down at the older male.

        "Yeah, yeah," Levi said. "Couldn't you have just cancelled the party if having it at your lake house was a bust?"

        "Of course not," Jean said, looking genuinely offended by the prospect. "I promised a party. My parties are the best. Always. No exceptions."

        "This party sucks," Levi said. 

        "Yeah, it sucks," Eren agreed. "Come on Levi."

        He and Levi left Jean in the entry way. They pushed their way through the crowd, or, at least, Eren did and Levi was quick to follow in his wake. 

        "This way," Eren called after Levi, before the boy could head upstairs.

        "But." Levi desperately wanted to get to his room and make sure that no one was participating in drunken debauchery in it.

        "Don't worry," Eren said as if reading his mind. He flashed him a grin. He had to pitch his voice louder than usual due to the pounding music. "Marco definitely locked the upstairs before things got underway. He's Jean's responsibility."

        Levi nodded and followed Eren back into the kitchen. It was slightly quieter back here than it was in the front of the building. It was also home to the keg around which a group of jocks were gathered. Eren walked to the refrigerator and pulled it open. He took out a can of beer and offered it to Levi.

        "You were smart not to take this," Eren said, holding up his red solo cup. "It's disgusting." He took another swig of it as Levi took the beer from him.

        "Then why are you drinking it?" he asked as he cracked open the can and took a small sip.

        "Because Mikasa's not around." Eren closed the fridge and leaned back against it.

        "What does she have to do with anything?" Levi asked. 

        "She hates it when I drink," Eren said. His voice was still a decibel too high considering the relative quiet of the kitchen. His cheeks were flushed and he was grinning. "She's says I get drunk too easily."

        "That's definitely not the case," Levi said as he took another sip of his beer. 

        "Oi, Jaeger." The sound of one of the jocks hailing him made Eren look around.

        "Ugh, what's up, Wagner?" Eren groaned as he glowered at the blond.

        "That your new boyfriend?" Thomas Wagner asked as he walked over to the pair. His cronies followed, grinning as they stared down at the two boys. They were all football players, which put them at the advantage both bulk and height wise.

        "What?" Eren scoffed and pointedly didn't look at Levi. "I've never even had a boyfriend."

        "Weren't you and Reiner fucking?" one of Thomas's friends asked. 

        "N-no," Eren stuttered, his face a vibrant red.

        "Hey, you're pretty short," another jock said as he bent down to stare at Levi.

        "And you're pretty observant, shithead," Levi replied with a level voice, though his eyes flashed dangerously.

        "You got really delicate features," the boy continued. Clearly he didn't have much a survival instinct or else he would have fled from Levi's gaze.

        "Fuck off, Samuel," Eren said, shoving the brunette in the chest. His drink sloshed out of his cup and over the front of Samuel's shirt.

        "What the fuck, Jaeger?" Samuel returned the shove with considerable more force, but Eren hardly even noticed. 

        "I bet he takes it," another jock said, nodding at Levi, "since he looks like a little girl."

        "Shut the fuck up." Eren yanked back his fist and slammed into the kid's face.

        The boy flew backward and slammed into the kitchen table. He sprawled against it, stunned by the blow. Blood leaked lethargically out of his broken nose. 

        "You little bitch," Samuel snarled as he raised his fist.

        He was intercepted by Levi, who caught his wrist. Still holding his beer can and overall displaying little exertion, Levi twisted the boy's arm behind his back and shoved him away. Samuel fell at his bleeding friend's feet and cried out in pain. 

        "Take your shitbrained friends and get out of here," Levi said to Thomas, who wasted no time in obeying.

        "Sorry about them," Eren said as he tossed his cup in the trash and went to the sink to wash off the sticky substance from his hands. 

        Levi joined him at the sink to wash his own hands, especially the one that had touched the disgusting greasy skin of that shitdick. 

        "Whatever," he said, even though it was far from 'whatever'. His heart was thundering in his chest, a chest that felt tighter and more constraining than usual.

        "It's not whatever," Eren said with a sigh as he leaned back against the counter. "Those guys were total assholes." 

        "Not your fault," Levi said.

        "It kinda is though," Eren mumbled.

        "How could it possibly be your fault? What ever you're thinking is bullshit, kid," Levi said, knocking Eren in the arm with his elbow.

        Eren laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

        "Nice punch by the way," Levi said. "Didn't know you had it in you; you're so scrawny."

        "I am not," Eren cried indignantly.

        "Do wanna just go up to our room?" Levi asked as he looked around the kitchen in disgust. He had been doing a very good job of ignoring the pigsty that the kitchen had become, but now it was causing a serious itch at the back of his mind.

        "Yeah, just a second." Eren crouched down by the sink. He opened the cabinet below it and began rummaging around.

        "What are you doing, kid?" Levi said.

        "Ah-ha!" Eren said in triumph only to bang his head as he tried to crawl out of the cabinet. "Ow," he mumbled as he stood up. He brandished a bottle of tequila at Levi, who grimaced and stepped back. "My secret stash. I have to hide it from Mikasa. Come on, let's go."

        After stuffing the bottle down his shirt, which did just about nothing to conceal it, Eren led the way upstairs. When they reached the door that opened onto the boys' hall, Eren had to perform a remarkable balancing act to keep the bottle in his shirt, get his key, and open the door. Levi didn't offer to help, finding it much more entertaining just to hang back and witness Eren's antics. 

        The pair finally settled into their bedroom. Eren sat at the head of his bed and procured two shot glasses from the depths of one of his drawers. Levi's face twitched in apparent disgust.

        "Sorry," Eren said as he pulled out a clorox wipe from the can that Levi had put on his desk. He cleaned the outside of the shot glass. "The alcohol will kill anything inside, right?"

        Levi stared at him. Eren was the first person to ever go to such lengths to accommodate his peculiarities. Eren cocked his head to the side.

        "What?" he asked as he stared at Levi's frowning face.

        "We drinking or what?" Levi said, ignoring Eren's confusion.

        "Yeah, come over; come over," Eren said excitedly as he patted the bed beside him.

        Levi hesitated, though Eren didn't notice. He was too busy trying to steady his hand as he filled up the shot glasses. Levi finally took a deep breath and crossed the room. He sat on the bed beside Eren and took the shot when he was offered it. Eren turned slightly to face him. 

        "Ready?" he said. 

        "Better question is are you, lightweight?" Levi said.

        "Fuck off," Eren whined as he clinked his shot glass against Levi's and downed it without further ado.

        Levi shook his head as he followed suit. Eren refilled both their glasses and again drank up without preamble. Before he could go for a third, Levi caught his wrist over his sleeve.

        "Easy there, kid. That's enough for now."

        Eren sulked, but he leaned back against his pillows. Levi placed their shot glasses on the desk and stared down at Eren. The boy's face was completely flushed and his eyes were sparkling.

        "So, you and Reiner," Levi said with a twitch of his lips. 

        "Oh, god, please don't," Eren said as he flung his arms over his face. 

        "What was that about anyway?" Levi said. "You two fucked or not?"

        "Ugh, no. I had this huge crush on him, but that's it." Eren let his arms fall to the sides and he sat up slightly on his elbows. "I don't know how that turned into us fucking or dating."

        "So, nothing at all came from it?" Levi asked with a bemused quirk of his brows.

        "Nothing," Eren insisted though somehow his blush managed to deepen.

        "Nothing." 

        "Okay, okay," Eren said as if Levi had grilled him for several long minutes. "We hooked up in the locker room at school once, but it was nothing, really."

        "If you say so, kid."

        "Really, I just blew him, that's all."

        "I never asked for details," Levi said with a quiet huff of laughter. 

        "Ugh," Eren wailed and tossed a dramatic arm over his face.

        "You know, your sister is right to keep you away from alcohol."

        "Fuck off." Eren squinted up at him. "What about you? Are you feeling it at all?"

        "I can hold my liquor, kid," Levi said.

        "You sure?" Eren asked as he sat up suddenly and leaned in close. 

        Levi swallowed and leaned back slightly, but luckily Eren didn't close the gap any further. The boy surveyed his face for several moments.

        "Fuck, you look completely sober," Eren pouted. 

        "Told you," Levi said. 

        Eren continued to stare at him. Levi could smell his breath this close. It smelled like tequila, but underneath that it smelled fresh, for which Levi was incredibly grateful.

        "Levi."

        "What is it, Jaeger?"

        "Can I?" Eren asked quietly as he leaned forward.

        "No."

        "I--" Eren pulled back immediately. "I'm sorry," he gushed as his bottom lip began to quiver.

        "Jesus, Jaeger, don't start crying," Levi said.

        "Fuck off I'm not going to cry," Eren said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

        "No kissing," Levi said flatly. He reached out and caught Eren's shoulders, causing the boy to gasp. He pinned him down against the pillows. "But I will jerk you off if that'll keep you from whining."

        "I-I don't need you to that," Eren sputtered.

        "Yeah, you do," Levi said, nodding down to Eren's crotch.

        Eren flushed as he stared at his quite visible bulge.

        "So, you want me to, or not?" Levi said as he leaned over Eren.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leg cramps and mission time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suddenly got the urge to write more of this

        You know how people say your whole life flashes before your eyes before you die? Pretty much the same thing happens when an amazingly hot boy offers to jerk you off. Eren gaped up at Levi. He hadn't expected the boy to so willingly accommodate his drunken advances. He swallowed as he felt Levi's grip on his shoulders tighten. 

        "Well?" Levi said as he glanced down at Eren's crotch again.

        "Yeah," Eren breathed out. 

        Levi reached down and carrassed the heel of his hand over the front of Eren's jeans. Eren gasped and his hips bucked slightly. Levi's lips twitched. Suddenly, he pressed down hard on Eren's crotch. The boy gasped and jerked slightly. His face was flushed and his eyes glimmered. Levi's jaw tightened slightly and his eyes widened. 

        "Wha--" Eren began but he broke off with a cry. 

        Levi jumped back and stared down at the boy in horror as he writhed.

        "Fuck!" Eren hissed as he reached between Levi's legs and grabbed his leg.

        "What the hell, Jaeger!"

        Eren groaned and jerked to the side, causing Levi to topple off the bed. Levi landed hard on his shoulder and quickly righted himself. 

        "Leg cramp, leg cramp, leg cramp, leg cramp," Eren gushed as he twisted around the bed.

        Levi threw back his head and erupted in a bought of laughter. He clutched the side of the bed and laughed until he was panting. In that time Eren had managed to work out the leg cramp.

        "Sh-shut up," Eren stuttered quietly as he glowered down at the other boy.

        "You got a leg cramp," Levi panted as he rested his head against his hand. "For real? That is too funny."

        "Apparently," Eren said with a huff as he sat up on his elbows. "You okay?" he asked begrudgingly.

        Levi nodded as he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

        "Fine," he said. "Wow, that was great."

        "Fuck off," Eren grumbled. "At least you don't have to jerk me off now," he muttered under his breath.

        "What?" Levi said, looking at him in confusion.

        "I saw your face," Eren said quietly. "You were totally regretting your offer."

        "Eren," Levi said with pursed lips. "I was not regretting anything. I was just trying to think of the best way to tell you I was going to need to wear gloves."

        "Gloves? Why?" Eren said, looking taken-aback.

        "Because you're dirty," Levi said with a twitch of his upper lip. 

        Eren flushed a brighter red and looked away. Not only had he managed to get a leg cramp, but now Levi had admitted to finding him dirty. Eren couldn't blame him, he realized as slow despair crawled over him. His nose twitched slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck. If Levi knew the long and short of it, he probably wouldn't lay a finger on him, gloved or not.

        "Don't worry about it," Levi said as he reached out and ruffled Eren's hair, with a hand that was covered by his sleeve. "You're no dirtier than anyone else. You should probably try to sleep off what'll probably be a killer hangover. Unless that leg cramp didn't take it out of you." Levi raised an eyebrow.

        "Fuck off," Eren grumbled with a shy smile as he shoved Levi's arm. He was in fact quite flaccid at this point. "And I don't get hungover," he boasted.

        "Yeah, right," Levi said as he stood up. He stretched his arms over his head. "We'll see about that."

        "Yeah, we will," Eren mumbled as he rolled onto his side. His eyes drifted shut and almost immediately he started snoring. 

* * *

        The next morning found Eren remarkably hangover-free, a fact that he was not shy about rubbing in Levi's face. Levi, who had been awake when Eren had groaned his way back into the conscious world, had the express joy of witnessing Eren's morning routine. The boy was by no means a morning person. He spent most of the time grumbling and moved with a pronounced lethargy. 

        Eren commented on Levi being awake again when he woke, but Levi only shrugged off the comment. The pair walked down to breakfast together when they were dressed. There they found the others in varying stages of wakefulness. Ymir was in fact asleep, or so it seemed. To her credit it was only ten on a Sunday morning. Her arms were folded and her head was angled awkwardly so that she was resting on Krista's shoulder. The blonde girl, who attended meals out of courtesy it seemed since she never removed her mask to eat, was poking through her phone. 

        Mikasa, Armin, and Marco were also present. They were all dining on bowls of cereal when Eren and Levi entered. Sasha and Connie seemed the only ones capable of cooking up a hot meal, which left the others to scrounge around at mealtimes when they weren't present.

        Eren grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and sat down beside Mikasa. The girl had side-eyed Levi when he had walked in, but now her attention was back on her cereal. Levi sat at the head of the table and tucked his foot onto the seat of his chair. He didn't bother getting anything to eat since he wasn't hungry.

        "Morning, Levi," Armin said with a small smile. "You survived your first Jean party."

        "I did," Levi said. 

        "Eren, where were you last night? I didn't see you at all," Mikasa said as she looked at her adopted brother.

        "Actually Levi and I were in our room last night," Eren said as he examined his apple and refused to look at Levi. Though he had been amicable and boastful regarding his lack of hangover when he first woke up, he had become rather somber after he and Levi had left their room. Perhaps he was thinking of what had almost happened last night.

        "Oh," Mikasa said. She, on the other hand, did look over at Levi, who didn't meet her gaze and instead fiddled with the hem of his sleeve.

        "You didn't miss much," Marco said with a sigh. "Jean danced on a table."

        "What? I missed that," Eren said with weak enthusiasm. "Damn that would have been awesome. Where is horse-face anyway?"

        "Sleeping off the seven shots he said," Marco said with a shake of his head.

        "Good morning." The voice that came from the doorway drew everyone's attention away from the breakfast table.

        Ymir sat up and looked over at the door. She blinked blearily. Levi's gaze went to the man who stood in the doorway as well. Erwin, of course, looked as pristine as usual. His blond hair was combed back from his face and his clothes lacked any wrinkles.

        "Erwin," Armin said. "What are you doing here?"

        "Fuck I'm hungry." The words that were uttered prevented Erwin from answering. Jean walked into the room and bumped into Erwin. He grunted and took a quick step back. 

        Marco's face blanched as he watched Erwin turn slightly. The man stared down at Jean, who swallowed noticeably.

        "Marco," Erwin said, turning to the half-faced youth, "what have I said about guests in this dorm?"

        "Not to have them," Marco mumbled. 

        "I'll just," Jean muttered as he pointed over his shoulder and backed away slowly.

        "You're here. You might as well stay and eat," Erwin said as he waved the boy into the room.

        Jean hurried past him and dropped into the chair beside Marco. Eren was snickering quietly at Jean's reprimanding, though he quieted when Erwin glanced his way.

        "There's an extracurricular outing I need to have you to go on, Eren,"

        "Oh?" Eren said, perking up. "Really?"

        "Yes, you, Mikasa, and Levi will be going to a small village in the north today."

        "What?" Eren and Mikasa said at the same time, though Mikasa sounded decidedly more annoyed by this development.

        "But, sir," Eren said as he glanced at Armin. "Mikasa, Armin, and I  _always_ go together."

        "I am aware of that," Erwin said, "but things have been going well enough that it won't matter who your partners are, isn't that right, Eren?" His gaze also flickered between Mikasa and Armin.

        Mikasa stiffened and her jaw flexed slightly. Armin sat back in his chair. Eren let out a sigh and hung his head.

        "Yes," he said, "they have been."

        "Then it's decided," Erwin said. "You, Mikasa, and Levi will leave after breakfast. I already have a car parked out front and I'll text you the details." Erwin turned around, but before he left, he looked over at Jean.

        "Please refrain from returning here, Kirschtein. You know full-well only scholarship students can be in this dorm."

        "Yes, sir," Jean said.

       Erwin nodded and left the kitchen.

       "Ha, Jean, you looked like you were going to piss yourself," Eren sneered.

        "Fuck off, Jaeger," Jean grumbled as he picked up Marco's spoon and began eating his bro's yogurt.

        Levi rose abruptly and headed toward the door.

        "Wait, where are you going?" Eren asked as he turned in his seat.

        "I'll meet you two at the car," Levi replied. He left without further ado.

        "What's up his ass?" Jean asked. "Don't you guys  _like_ going on those outing things."

        "Mikasa," Eren whispered quietly, "what are we supposed to do?"

        He could feel everyone's gaze on him. The other scholarship students were aware that there were special circumstances surrounding Eren, though they weren't aware of the particulars. All they knew for sure was that Eren had had a single for a reason and that he had only ever gone on missions with Mikasa and Armin.

        "We have to go with him," Mikasa said through gritted teeth. 

        "But--" Eren began.

        "Eren, you'll be fine," Armin reassured him. "You've been doing really well recently."

        "Jeez, Jaeger, don't be such a pussy," Jean goaded, "or what? Worried you won't be able to impress the new boy?"

        "Fuck off, Kirschtein," Eren said, though without his usual vindication. 

        "You totally want to bone him, don't'cha Jaeger?"

        "You jealous?" Eren shot back.

        "Fuck you."

        "You wish I would."

        Jean pushed out of his chair, but Marco grabbed his wrist. He shook his head. Jean growled and flopped back into his chair. Eren smirked and blew Jean a kiss.

        "Come on, Eren," Miksasa said as her phone buzzed. "We need to go."


	7. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out how to put this chapter first so I'm posting it now as the seventh. But I'm also going to paste it to the beginning of chapter one. So if you already ready the prologue you can skip this chapter.

The floorboards creaked outside the door as footsteps approached. The girl quickly flicked the latch of the wardrobe down before running to the ornate mahogany desk at the other end of the study. She snatched a silver letter opener and crawled underneath the desk. She could hear voices from the other side of the door. They were arguing about where she had gone. She could only cross her fingers and hope they didn't enter the study. There would be nothing she could do if they did. 

It had been a mistake. She repeated that over and over to herself. There was no blame that could be dished out. It was a mistake. 

It was a mistake that had gotten three people killed. 

The door of the study was flung open. The girl clamped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was reverberating in her chest and she knew the scent of fear would draw them toward her. She could only hope that it would.

"Found you."

The girl's eyes flew open and alighted upon a pale, twisted face. Bright fangs flashed inside a grinning mouth. The girl cried out and lashed forward with the letter opener. The creature screeched as the silver blade serrated his face. The creature grabbed the edge of the desk and hurled it across the room. It smashed into the wardrobe, shaking the piece of furniture, and fell to the floor.

The girl stared up in horror at the creature. The wound on its face was steaming as it knitted itself back together slowly. All the same blood dripped from the gash. The girl crawled backward. 

"Stupid human bitch," the vampire snarled as he caught her arm.

She swung at it again with the blade, but he swatted her attack away. She screamed as her arm snapped. The vampire's jaw unhinged and it loomed over her.

"Wait." A voice in the doorway stilled the vampire. "Idiot, what are you doing? You know how precious that blood is. We already lost two of this bloodline; we don't need you draining another." 

The girl looked over her shoulder. Another vampire stood in the doorway.

The vampire snapped his jaw shut with a small swear. 

"Now, did you hear something come from there?" 

The girl watched the vampire stride toward the wardrobe.

"No, no, no," the girl murmured. " ** _Stop!_** "

 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mission and a reveal

The car ride was long and achingly awkward. Mikasa had refused to sit in the front seat with Levi--who had insisted on driving even though Mikasa almost wrestled the keys out of his hands. She always drove when it was her, Eren, and Armin. This left Eren in the passenger seat. The only words spoken were provided by Eren, who gave directions every once and a while.

The village they were driving to was about three hours from St. Hubert. Most of the ride was on a long, winding two-lane highway. Levi drove at a speed that even with the generous speed limit was pushing it. Mikasa, who also drove like a bat out of hell, didn't have much room to complain though she did offer a few grumbles when they first set out.

Eren swallowed and glanced over at Levi. His eyes were focused on the road before him. His shoulders were tense and his fingers gripped the wheel. Eren wasn't entirely certain what had him in this mood--whatever the mood was. He couldn't even tell if it was anger or nerves. Levi's face remained expressionless. Perhaps his thoughts, like Eren's, were dwelling on their almost-fornication of the previous night. Or perhaps, he had his mind on the job, like Eren should have. 

This was the first job Levi had gotten since his return from France. Maybe he was scared. Eren looked down at his hands. There was no question in his mind that  _he_ was scared. He had never gone on a mission with anyone other than Mikasa and Armin. If anything happened...Levi wouldn't know what to do, and he might react--understandably, Eren had to admit--by attacking Eren. And if he did that, Mikasa might kill him.

If Erwin had known that this was a possible turn of events for the mission, he would have sent Armin with them instead. Then again, if he knew Eren was as a volatile as a box of dynamite by a campfire, he wouldn't have sent Eren had all. 

"We're about twenty minutes away," Eren said as he checked the GPS. He got only a small nod from Levi, but Mikasa spoke up.

"According to Erwin, the village was abandoned this week after a vampire nest attacked and killed a half dozen people. There were only about a hundred in the village to begin with." She spoke curtly as she scrolled through the text Erwin had sent them. "We're to find the nest and wipe it out. Last sighting was the mayor's house at the center of town. Ideas on approach?" Usually Armin would answer this sort of question since he always had a plan, but instead Levi spoke.

"We'll park at the edge of town and approach from the east. We'll get the most cover there because of the number of houses. The estate is at the center of town. There's an open square in the front so we'll work our way around and reach the back, where we'll enter through the courtyard. We'll split up and search--"

"No. We don't split up," Mikasa snapped.

"We like to stick together. We fight better as a team," Eren explained.

"Alright," Levi said with a shrug. "We can do it your way. Any other complaints?" He eyed Mikasa in the mirror, but the girl only sniffed and looked out the window.

"It's a good plan," she said. 

They arrived at the edge of town fifteen minutes later. Levi had beaten the GPS's time by ten minutes. He cut off the engine and hopped out of the car. Mikasa and Eren followed him to the trunk. Levi opened it to reveal an assortment of weapons. 

Mikasa grabbed a pair of cuffs that were wrapped with thin silver wires. She pulled them over her wrists. Hange had designed the weapon for her. Mikasa relied on agile hand-to-hand combat, but didn't like using stakes. She beheaded her enemies with the wire instead. Despite her preferred method, she did grab a few stakes and a handgun. She tucked the weapons away and adjusted her scarf. 

Eren stashed multiple stakes on his person. Like Mikasa he fought close quarters, but unlike his more dexterous adopted sister, he relied on strength to overpower his enemy. He also tucked a handgun into the back of his jeans.

Levi equipped himself with an assortment of weapons. Eren had never seen anyone use as many weapons as he took. Usually hunters had one preferred weapon and then took one or two alternatives. Levi slug a crossbow onto his back; holstered a pair of handguns on his lower back; stowed two long, flat blades in the sheathes on his belt; and finally slid several stakes into the hidden sheaths in his knee-high boots.

Eren couldn't help but be very aware just how good Levi looked in his dark, form-fitting clothing, even more so now that he was carrying a small arsenal. Eren looked away as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Ready?" Levi said. 

"Just waiting on you," Mikasa replied shortly. Her arms were folded and she faced away from the car, her eyes trained on the rows of houses that began a couple hundred yards away.

"Let's go then," Levi said, his tone remaining even. Despite Mikasa's unusually antagonistic behavior toward him, Levi's outward calm was never perturbed.

They entered the village and headed toward the mansion how they had planned. Levi led the way with Mikasa in the back and Eren between them. This at least was natural for him. Armin would usually take the front with Mikasa in the rear. Either way Eren was always in the middle and he was comfortable that way.

The town was eerily quiet. The desolate silence was disturbed only by small rustlings and clatterings, made most likely by the animals that had taken up residence in the abandoned homes. A soft breeze blew through the village, rattling the windows, and knocking the doors that hung off their hinges against their frames.

They reached the center of the village without incident. Levi led them around the square, keeping a row of houses between them and the open space. The mayor's mansion came in and out of view as they passed breaks in the houses. It was large and imposing, made more so by the emptiness that resonated from it. The door was busted in and several of the first floor windows were broken, but other than that it appeared to be in order.

When they reached the back of the house, Levi took them to the wrought iron gate that remained standing in the break in the wall, which ran around the courtyard. Peering through the gapes in the bars, he deemed the interior empty and pushed the gate open. It creaked, causing Eren to wince. Any sound, especially the ones made by them, sounded thunderous in his ears. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and sweat slicked his palms. 

They moved slowly into the courtyard and fanned out naturally. Levi had pulled his crossbow off his back. Mikasa clenched and unclenched her fists, causing the muscles of her forearms and biceps to ripple. Her muscle mass put just about everyone else's at St. Hubert to shame, and the black tank top she wore accentuated every sinew.

Eren meanwhile wandered into the middle of the courtyard. He didn't look around like the others were doing. Instead he listened intently. Levi went to the back door, which was hanging off its hinges and peered inside. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa nodded as she moved up beside him. He stepped inside with the black-haired girl close on his heels. Eren followed as well.

The kitchen they found themselves in was in a state of chaos. Food and various appliances were scattered around the room. A dark red stain covered the large island counter in the middle of the room. The prickling at the back of Eren's throat told him that the scent that wafted into his nose from the stain wasn't that of tomato juice, or anything equally benign.

They moved out of the kitchen and made their way into the rest of the house. Every room they entered was found in a similar state of disorder, as well as completely empty. 

"Eren?" Mikasa said questioningly as they returned to the foot of the main staircase.

"Nothing," Eren said with a shake of his head. He hadn't sensed any indication of their quarry. It was obvious from the fading smell that they had been here, but now they were gone.

Levi watched the small exchange with unblinking eyes. Mikasa sighed and rolled her shoulders. 

"Let's head back outside," Levi suggested. "We can check the surrounding houses, but they might not be here at all."

"Why would they have just left?" Mikasa asked. "This is a good place for them to nest."

Levi only shrugged. They moved quickly into the kitchen and back into the courtyard. Eren sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was late afternoon by now; it had taken them over an hour to search the mansion. A sudden flash of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

"Look out!" he cried as he grabbed Levi around the waist and pulled him to the ground.

Levi grunt as they landed on the cobblestones. The figure that Eren had caught sight of leaping from the top of the courtyard wall landed in a crouch where Levi had been moments before. It snarled. It was concealed almost entirely by a heavy black cloak. Gloved hands curled like claws against the cobblestones. Mikasa didn't waste time on surprise. She lashed out with hard kick that knocked the vampire onto its face. She pounced on its back. With a flick of her wrist, she released a wire from her cuff. She caught the wire with her other hand and twisted it around the vampire's throat. With a harsh yank, she severed the creature's head from its neck.  

They didn't have time to catch their breaths as the courtyard was suddenly swarmed by similarly garbed individuals. Levi disentangled himself from Eren and leveled his crossbow at an approaching vampire. He fired, but the vampire dodged. All the same, the silver bolt buried in its shoulder, causing the creature to howl in pain. Even hidden from the light, the sun made the creatures lethargic.

Eren jumped to his feet and engaged the closet vampire to him. He clutched a stake in his hand as he lashed out at the creature. He beat it back with his fists and several sharp kicks until he managed to bury his stake in its chest. Blood splattered over his arm and immediately began to evaporate into a thin mist.

The others were faring just as well. Mikasa was engaged with two vampires at once, but didn't look at all put off by that. She danced on her feet, whipping the wires at her wrists out so they latched around one vampire's wrists. She dragged the creature to her and slammed her boot into its chest. It fell to the ground. She freed her wires with a twist, severing the creatures hands from its arms. The howl it issued was short live as she descended on it and buried a short stake in its chest. The other vampire lunged at her back, but she thrust her leg back. Her boot slammed into the vampire's gut. It collapsed to its knees. Mikasa spun, yanking the stake from the first vampire, and slid it beneath the vampire's sternum with ease, puncturing its heart. 

Levi had peppered his own assailant with crossbow bolts. It crouched on the ground, snarling in pain as Levi tossed the crossbow aside and pulled out his handguns. He just about emptied an entire clip worth of bullets into the vampires chest, completely destroying its heart. Another vampire came at him, but he simply swung the gun in its direction and buried a bullet between its eyes. He holstered the guns and unsheathed his blades in a fluid motion. He descended upon the vampire and removed its head from its body. Another attacked him from behind, but he spun out of its reach before slicing his blades through the nape of its neck. 

Meanwhile, Eren grappled with his own assailant. Unlike most other hunters, Eren was comfortable wrestling with a vampire. His strength easily matched that of a vampire, even when it wasn't weakened by the sun. He knocked aside the hands that had tried to latch onto him and delivered and roundhouse kick to the creature's chest. It flew across the courtyard and hit the wall. Stone shards crumbled from the bricks as the vampire slumped to the ground. Eren cleared the distance between them in two, quick bounds and buried his stake in the vampire's chest. 

The hunters breathed a collective sigh of relief as they stared around at the slowly disintegrating corpses that littered the courtyard. Levi stowed his blades in their sheathes and wiped sweat from his forehead. 

"Looks like that was the nest then," he said as he surveyed their dead assailants. 

Before the others could answer, something darted out of the kitchen door. Eren cried out his name as Levi was caught by his shoulders and hurled against the wall. The hunter gasped as he slammed into the stone. He fell to the ground, landing hard on one elbow. Unperturbed by the sudden attack, he kicked his leg out, catching the vampire in the knee. 

Eren's veins ran cold as his sense of smell was suddenly bombarded. The smell of blood rushed into his nose, but the scent was strange: it was cool and reminiscent of rainy days. It flooded him with an intense and unshakable feeling of lust. Without thinking, he rushed across the courtyard. 

The vampire that had attacked Levi loomed over him. Levi snatched stake from his boot, but before he could act further, Eren slammed the palm of his hand into the vampire's chest. Blood splattered Levi's face. He gasped and shuddered as the cold liquid dripped down his cheeks. Eren's blood-drenched hand slammed against the wall beside Levi's head. The wall cracked. The vampire went limp. Levi stared in horror at Eren's arm, which had driven completely through the vampire's chest. 

Blood rushed in Eren's ears, blocking out the sound of Mikasa's voice. His eyes locked onto Levi. The hunter crawled backward a few inches until his shoulders bumped against the wall. He hissed as his elbow scraped against the wall. The smell of blood strengthened. Eren pulled his arm free. His body moved of its own accord. He caught Levi by his hair. 

Levi let out a weak squeak, unable to formulate any words as Eren leaned over him. Eren opened his mouth. Twin fangs pushed out of his gums. His jaw seemed to detach as it opened impossible wide. Horror carved across Levi's usually expressionless face. He couldn't move as Eren's mouth came down on his neck. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi becomes intimately acquainted with eren's darkest secret

Saliva dripped from Eren's fangs. They flashed in the light as they closed in on Levi's jugular. Mikasa's arm suddenly lanced between Eren's gaping maw and Levi's neck. She caught her own wrist and pulled her arm back. Her forearm slammed into Eren's waiting mouth. His teeth clamped down on the proffered flesh. Blood splattered across Mikasa's pale skin. She winced. She hauled Eren away from Levi as the boy's hands clasped her arm and he began sucking on her blood. She quickly fished a syringe out of her back pocket and slammed the needle into the nape of Eren's neck. She squeezed the clear solution out of the syringe. In a matter of seconds, Eren's eyelids fluttered closed and he slumped against her.

Mikasa fell to the ground and cradled the boy against her chest. Blood dripped from the bite marks in arms. Levi's eyes were rooted on the unconscious boy in her arms. He was breathing peacefully now. His mouth was slightly open, revealing a distinct lack of fangs. Blood ringed his lips. 

"Mikasa--" Levi began.

"It's complicated," Mikasa said as she lifted Eren over her shoulder and stood up. "I'll explain on the way to the car."

"Your arm?" Levi gestured to the bleeding wound.

"Don't worry. I won't turn. Eren isn't a vampire," she explained as she set out toward to the gate. As they trekked back to the car, she explained quickly and concisely exactly what had happened.

"Eren's father was a doctor. When Eren was a child, his father experimented on him with a serum he had concocted. It gave Eren the strength and powers of vampire, but it never lasted that long and left Eren out of his mind with anger. Eventually his father managed to work out the kinks, and he essentially gave Eren the same physical capabilities of a vampire, including the blood lust. I was living with them around the time Dr. Jaeger had perfected the serum. About a year later, our home was attacked by vampires. Eren managed to hold them off until St. Hubert hunters arrived. That's how Armin, our neighbor at the time, and I found out about him. Eren's father disappeared that night, but we were taken to the school.

"Hange ran several experiments on Eren, who explained everything his father had done to Hange, Erwin, me, and Armin. Eren doesn't have complete control over his powers, but all those tests--" Mikasa shifted her grip on Eren's body shifted slightly-- "he begged us to keep him out of Hange's lab anyway possible. We agreed of course and told Erwin that Eren had complete control over his powers. He doesn't, not entirely. If Armin or I get injured, he loses it, but we don't tell Erwin." Her voice hardened as she spoke those final words and her gaze finally fixed itself on Levi.

By now they had reached the car, Levi gazed back at Mikasa, unperturbed by her harsh glare as he opened the trunk. He pulled the floor cover over the weapons and Mikasa lowered Eren onto the floor of the trunk. Levi shut the trunk and they turned to face Eren's sister.

"We don't tell Erwin when Eren loses control," Mikasa continues. "He hasn't had to go to the lab for a few months now and he likes it that way. We have emergency tranquilizers on us when we go on missions, just in case." She let out a heavy sigh through her nose. "Levi, are you going to tell Erwin about this?"

Levi let out his own sigh and rubbed his head, where Eren had gripped his hair. His back was aching as was his scraped elbow. He was also covered in blood and dirt and really just wanted to take a shower.

"No," he said as he tossed Mikasa the keys and headed to the passenger's side.

Mikasa caught them in surprise. She went to the driver's door and pulled it open. She settled back against the leather, and adjusted the placement of the seat.

"Why?" she asked.

"You asked me not to," Levi pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you have to. I'm not threatening you." The stone-cold edge to her voice belied these words.

Levi snorted.

"Sure you aren't," he said quietly. "Look, I think it's fucked up what the kid's dad did to him, and it probably fucked him up a bit too. I don't blame him for not wanting tests run on him." As he spoke, he pulled hand sanitizer wipes out of his pocket and began cleaning himself off. "As long as he's not a threat to anyone, you lot can do whatever you want with him. But if he does attack anyone like he did today--" Levi looked over at Mikasa, who was watching the road as she drove-- "I won't stand idly by and let him hurt someone."

"You were pretty idle today," Mikasa muttered under her breath.

Levi rolled his eyes. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out the first aid kit. 

"I'll clean your arm," he said as he took out the necessary items to complete such a task.

"Thanks," Mikasa said under her breath.

* * *

Eren groaned and sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared around. He was in the trunk of the SUV, which was making very speedy headway down a stretch of highway that cut through the woods. He groaned and stretched, causing his back to crack. His head was throbbing and the last thing he remembered was Levi being thrown against the wall.

"Levi!" he cried out as he spun around and caught hold of the back of the seats.

Levi, who had been gazing out of the window, jerked in surprise. He turned and looked back at Eren. A frown scrunched his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" Eren said as he crawled over the back seats. The car hit a bump, sending him sprawling onto the cushions.

"Yes," Levi said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Eren flushed as he righted himself and quickly buckled himself into the middle seat. 

"How are you feeling, Eren?" Mikasa asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, uh, fine," Eren said as he looked down. He glanced at Levi through his lashes.

The older male had returned to looking at the window.

"Did I, um...Did I do anything?"

"You lost control a little and I had to knock you out," Mikasa said. "I explained things to him." She jerked her head at Levi, who grunted in acknowledgement. 

"Oh," Eren mumbled, "sorry."

"What for?" Levi asked evenly as he looked over his shoulder at Eren.

"For...you know." 

Levi just stared at him with a level gaze. He flushed and looked away. 

"Did I hurt anyone?" Eren asked quietly.

"No," Mikasa said with a reassuring smile. "You didn't do anything Eren. Don't worry."

Eren sighed in relief and sat back in his seat. Levi turned back around. Eren swallowed. His eyes stung as he stared down at his clasp hands. One of them was covered in dried blood. His stomach twisted and he almost vomited. Suddenly a pair of small, gloved hands took hold of his. Levi was twisted around in his seat with his seat belt off his shoulder. He began to carefully scrub the blood off of Eren's hand with a sanitary wipe.

"Vampire," he explained. There was a enough blood, since Eren had squashed an entire heart beneath his palm, that not all of it had evaporated. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Eren asked as he stared at the top of Levi's head.

"You saved my life, twice," Levi said as he tossed the sullied wipe on the floor and took out another one.

"Oh, no problem," Eren said as he shifted slightly. 

Levi finished cleaning his hand and turned back around. He rearranged his seat belt and peeled off his gloves. 

"I sent the report to Erwin," Levi said. "They'll get a team up there to clean things up."

"We're about another two hours from school, Eren," Mikasa said. "You should try to sleep some more."

Eren nodded and settled back in the seat. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. A dull prickling was still assaulting the back of his throat. He swallowed and tried to keep his mind blank. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 It was after dinner time when they got back to the school. Since they had already sent in a report--one that didn't mention Eren's loss of control it would seem since he wasn't ordered to see Hange--Eren, Levi, and Mikasa returned to their rooms. Levi went to shower immediately, but Eren just sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor. He fiddled with his phone. Sighing, he finally typed out a short text to Erwin and sent it off.

When Levi returned, he was wearing a fresh long sleeve and sweat pants. He toweled his hair off as he dropped his dirty clothes in the laundry.

"You should shower," Levi said as he sat on his bed and slipped his feet out of his shower shoes. He curled his feet under his hip and let the towel rest on his head. "You probably stink of sweat."

"I asked Erwin if I could go back to having a single." 

"What?" Levi said. "Why would you do that?'

"You were annoyed at me this morning. I don't know why. Maybe cause I came onto you when I was drunk and then this afternoon I--I mean, why would you  _want_ to be roommates with me? I'm a--I'm..."

"You don't know a lot of things, brat," Levi said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, causing the towel to fall onto his shoulders. "I wasn't annoyed with you about last night. I was looking forward to going on a mission with you, but then you acted like that was worst thing that could happen. I understand now why you didn't want me there, but at the time it--I didn't like thinking you didn't want me with you for a mission. And if you're worried about what I think of you now that I know about your...condition, don't." Levi stood up and hung his towel on the hook. He crossed the room and rested his arm on the wall as he looked down at Eren.  

Eren craned his head back to stare up at Levi. He swallowed and licked his lips slightly. Despite the very serious conversation they were having, Eren was achingly aware of the fact that he was eye level with Levi's crotch.

"I don't care if you have physical abilities like a vampire, but I will tell you what I told Mikasa: if you try to hurt anyone, I'll make sure you don't by any means necessary."

"Thank you," Eren whispered.

"You do know what 'any means necessary' means, don't you, brat?" Levi said with a small frown.

"I'm not stupid," Eren said with a petulant scowl. His face softened and his eyes dropped to the desk. "It's just...reassuring, I guess. Mikasa and Armin, I know they'll take my side in anything, even if I try to hurt or... _really_ hurt someone. It means a lot to know that you'd keep me from doing that. Thanks." Eren returned his gaze to Levi and beamed up at him.

Levi cleared his throat. His cheeks colored slightly as he stepped backward. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No problem. Now go shower. You stink," he said. "I'll let Erwin know you don't want a single."

Eren laughed and hopped to his feet. He grabbed his towel and shower caddy and headed for the door. When he reached it, he stopped.

"So that means you're still okay with what we almost did last night?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Of course," Levi said stiffly as he folded his arms.

"So, wanna try again?" Eren laughed and grinned at him.

"Go shower," Levi ordered, brandishing a finger toward the door. "Then...maybe." His cheeks colored slightly and he glanced away from Eren, who laughed at him and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people like the developments so far. i'm not focusing a lot on the supernatural and the fighting stuff because i mostly care about the relationships of the characters. all the same i hope everything i have written here makes sense


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren gets drunk at a study session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update. plot-wise i have no idea where this is going, but i'm in a fic writing mood, not a paper writing mood, so here we are.

Levi was asleep when Eren returned from the shower. Eren stared down at the smaller male. He shouldn't have been surprised that Levi slept, but seeing him look so peaceful was strange. The furrow between his brow wasn't present. He was curled on his side and breathing quietly through his slightly parted lips. His hands lay in loose fists next to his face. The pose was utterly endearing; Eren smiled.

He had never felt so accepted before. Sure, Mikasa and Armin had accepted him seamlessly after he had told them about his medically-induced vampirical nature, but Levi was a complete stranger. Yet he hadn't seemed phased in the slightest, and he had even promised to do what Mikasa and Armin were unwilling to even mention, which was to end Eren if he ever tried to kill someone. 

Eren slipped into sweats and a hoodie before settling down at his desk. He had school tomorrow, and his teachers didn't care--or knew for that matter-- that his extracurriculars included vampire hunting. He had several assignments due the following day, and the motivation of a lump of dirt to do any of them. All the same, he did spend several hours hunkered over his desk. When his phone buzzed with a text from Mikasa bidding him a goodnight, he closed his books, turned off the lights, and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

"Stop!"

Eren jerked awake at the word. He groaned and rolled over. Silence clung to the air of the room. Had he really heard something? He flicked on the reading light by his head and sat up. Soft panting drew his attention to the other bed. 

Levi was hunched over with his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes were wide as he stared straight ahead. Sweat shimmered on his forehead. Eren slid out of bed and hurried to his side.

"Levi, are you okay?" When Levi didn't react, Eren grabbed his shoulder and gave him a small shake.

Levi flinched and his eyes flew to Eren's face. The panic fled his face and the tension left his shoulders. He breathed a quiet sigh.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked again.

"Fine," Levi said. He slid out of the bed and pushed his bare feet into his shower slippers. He left the room without a word.

Eren watched him go. He realized that he had just witnessed the reason why he had never seen Levi asleep. He wondered what nightmares plagued the older hunter. Did he relive the terrors of the France mission? Or was it something else entirely? When Levi returned with a freshly washed face, Eren was still standing beside his bed.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Eren asked quietly as Levi sat down on the bed.

"No," Levi said in a husky voice. He cleared his throat. "It's fine." 

Something in Levi's gaze told Eren not to press the matter. He nodded and crossed back to his side of the room. Since he had been startled awake in such a manner, he didn't feel like he could fall back asleep. He took out a worn copy of  _1Q84_ and curled up in his bed.

"Sorry I woke you," Levi said. He still sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were on the floor and he leaned forward with his elbows braced on his knees.

"Don't worry about it," Eren said with a smile. 

"I'm going to get something to drink from the kitchen," Levi said as he stood up. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good," Eren said. 

Levi nodded and left the room. Eren watched the door close slowly behind his roommate He propped his book against his knees, but he didn't open it. He wasn't surprised that Levi hadn't wanted to talk to him about the nightmare, but he hoped the other male had someone he could talk to. Maybe he and Erwin were close enough for Levi to open up to him about this sort of thing. 

Eren turned his attention to his Murakami book. He read late into the morning. Levi didn't return before Eren drifted off to sleep at four in the morning. Eren figured he wanted to be alone so he didn't go find him. 

* * *

"Eren, Eren."

Eren groaned at the persistent utterance of his name. He blinked his eyes open. He was sitting up in bed with his book sprawled on the mattress beside him. His bleary eyes drifted around. He gasped when he caught sight of Levi, who was bent over him. The smaller male had his hands on his knees and gazed at him with soft gray eyes.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Levi said as he straightened up. "You're going to be late for school."

"What time is it?" Eren mumbled. 

"Seven-thirty," Levi answered.

"Fuck," Eren groaned. "Did my alarm not go off?"

"Phone's dead," Levi said as he jabbed his thumb over to the desk.

"F _u_ ck me," Eren groaned. 

"Mm," Levi hummed with a small smirk.

Eren flushed and looked away. Levi crossed to his side of the room and perched on the edge of his bed. Eren dragged himself off his mattress and crossed to his dresser.

"You said 'you'," Eren said as he stripped off his hoodie. He glanced over his shoulder at Levi, who was gazing politely out the window. Eren shucked off his pants as well. "Aren't you coming to?"

"No," Levi said.

"That sucks. Classes aren't super interesting, so it would be cool to have you there." Eren finished dressing and went to his desk to pack his bag.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid," Levi said with a wry smile as dropped back on his elbows on the mattress.

"I'll live," Eren said with a laugh. "See ya later." 

Levi nodded. Eren left the room and headed down to the kitchen. Everyone else had awoken in a timely fashion and were already done eating. When Eren entered, Mikasa called out to her adopted brother.

"Eren, I saved you an egg and muffin," she said as she handed a bowl of food to him. 

"Thanks," Eren said as he grabbed the muffin and took a large bite.

"We're headed out," Sasha called from the hallway.

The kitchen emptied out. Eren noted that Bert, Reiner, and Annie still weren't back from their mission. He asked Mikasa about this as he fell in step beside her and headed toward the school building. 

"Annie texted and said they'd be back tonight," she said with a shrug. 

"She didn't say what took them so long," Eren asked. 

"No."

Mikasa and Annie, despite the fact that they'd been dating for the past three months, tended not to fill each other in on their lives. It worked for them, but Eren couldn't fathom knowing such little information about his date mate's whereabouts.

Eren yawned as he crossed the quad at the back of the pack. When they reached the school building, they joined the tide of regular students that was entering. It was almost eight by the time they reached their classroom. The scholarship students attended the same classes and tended to stick together in general. The other students didn't go out of their way to welcome them, save for Jean, who got up in everyone's business. Apparently this was being friendly if Marco was to be believed, but Eren could only find the horse-faced guy obnoxious. He took his usual seat at the back of the room and dropped his head to the table. Mondays were terrible on principle. He wished he could have stayed at the dorm with Levi, but Mikasa would have probably dragged him along with her to school.

When the bell rang, Eren sat up and pulled out his books. Keith Shadis, their history teacher, walked in and called the class to order. Eren braced himself for what would probably be an agonizingly long day.

* * *

"Hey!" 

Levi looked up as the voice reached him through his earbuds. He pulled them out as he watched Eren close the door behind him. Eren flashed him a wide grin. Levi rolled his eyes. Eren was the smiliest person he'd ever met. Not that that was a bad thing; he had a smile that could make someone's knees weak, and the way his eyes sparkled...Levi frowned. He wasn't in denial that he found the kid attractive--he'd almost jerked him off for Christ's sake--he just didn't much look forward to the inevitable conversation they would have to have if things went further. He'd had it before, and it had always gone relatively smoothly. He was good at finding people who wouldn't be complete jackasses about _that_ , but he'd also never topped before, at least not with guys, and he really wanted to do just that with Eren.

"How was the rest of your day?" Eren asked as he dropped his bag by his chair. He dropped into it and looked over at Levi.

"Fine," Levi said.

"Cool, cool," Eren said.  "We're having a study session at Jean's room at eight," Eren said. "Me, Armin, and Marco. It's for the math test we have Wednesday. Wanna come?"

"Why do you hang out with that dipswitch if you don't even like him," Levi asked blandly.

"'Cause Marco likes him." Eren rolled his eyes. "And I mean  _like_ like."

"Are you twelve?" Levi asked. 

Eren laughed.

"So, you wanna come? There will probably be libations"

"Sure," Levi said. He didn't care one way or the other about the math test. He still didn't understand why Erwin was making him go to school. He didn't need to know Calculus to kill a vampire. Libations he could get behind though. The fact that Eren got tipsy after about two sips was amusing to say the least. 

"Awesome," Eren said. "I'll let Jean know."

When eight o'clock rolled around, the pair left their room. They met up with Armin and Marco and left the dorm. The group headed across the quad to the opposite building, which was the dormitory for the non-scholarship students. When they reached it, Marco called Jean to let them in. They didn't have access to this dorm, Eren explained, just like the non-scholarship students didn't have access to theirs. 

Jean let them in a few minutes later. He signed them in as his guests at the front desk before escorting them upstairs. Levi trailed at the back of the group with his hands in his pockets. Jean let them into his room with a flamboyant proclamation of 'welcome'. Levi rolled his eyes as he passed the other male and entered the small room. 

It was a mess. An absolute and complete mess. He had thought Eren lived in a pigsty, but this was just ridiculous. Jean had a two-room double. The front room functioned as the common room as well as his roommate's bedroom. His roommate wasn't present. According to Jean, he was probably off hooking-up with his girlfriend. The room was a mess of discarded clothes, take-out boxes, and stray beer cans. Jean went to the coffee table and shoved all the trash on the tabletop onto the floor beside it and deemed that acceptable. Eren and Armin sat on the floor by the coffee table. Levi sat gingerly on the edge of the armchair. 

Jean went to the fridge, which stood in the corner of the room, and took out a six pack of beers. He dropped it on the table and started to pass them around. Levi took one and popped it open. Armin was the only one who declined. Levi took a few sips of the beverage as he watched the study group get to work. He wasn't sure how Jean got away with having beer in his room, or how he got his hands on it. Knowing he was loaded, Levi hazarded that he probably had a fake, and maybe he bribed his RA into staying quiet about the quite obvious imbibing that happened in the room. 

Levi watched the group work as he nursed his beer. None of them beside Armin really knew what was going on apparently. Marco had some semblance of an understanding, but he left Armin in charge of explaining things for the most part. Eren and Jean were surprisingly alike in their willingness to work, which was to say they had absolutely no desire to study. Instead they grumbled, shot backhanded comments at each other, and drank their beer.

When Jean had finished off his can, he took out another six pack. Eren had already worked his way through his first and had grabbed another one from the first pack. He'd also tossed the last one at Levi, who had caught the can in one hand while sipping on his drink. The night proceeded in such a way. 

Eren tried to match Jean drink for drink, but he was becoming increasingly inebriated. This wasn't to say that Jean wasn't since they were both on their fourth can, but Eren was clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol. This manifested in his getting riled up by every little comment Jean shot his way. When nine-thirty rolled around, the pair were practically at each other's throats. Marco even had to hold Jean down on the couch after Eren insinuated that the two-toned hair kid wanted to blow Marco. 

"Alright," Levi said, standing up. "I'm going to call it a night." He was feeling a little buzzed and while it was entertaining to watch Jean and Eren come inches from brawling, he couldn't stand to be surrounded by such filth for much longer.

"I'll come too," Eren said as he began to pack up his books. "I can't get anything down with that ugly mug around."

"Get blown, Jaeger," Jean snarled. He probably would have thrown himself across the table, but Marco had a firm arm around his waist. 

"Wouldn't mind, actually," Eren said as he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He grinned and winked at Jean who made a gagging noise. "Let's go, Levi. See ya, Armin. Bye, Marco. Hope you get lucky."

Jean yelled slurred expletives at Eren as the brunet left the room laughing. Levi followed after him. He took out his hand sanitizer and poured a large dollop into his palm. Rubbing the liquid into his skin helped to alleviate at least some of the discomfort from being in that dumpster of a room. Suddenly strong hands closed on his shoulders and he was shoved roughly against the wall. He looked up with wide eyes. Eren was mere inches from his face. Levi swallowed. 

"Hey, wanna pick up where we left off the other night?" Eren asked with a mischievous grin.

"You're not getting blown, kid," Levi said, "but I could lend you a hand with that." He glanced down at the arousal that Eren had pressed against his thigh. 

"Awesome," Eren breathed. He grabbed Levi's wrist over his shirt and pulled him down the hallway. 

Levi allowed himself to be manhandled out of the dorm and across the quad. Eren's forwardness when he was drunk was nothing short of a turn on. When they reached their room, Levi slid his wrist easily out of Eren's grip. He caught Eren by the strap of his backpack and tossed him onto his bed. Eren gasped as he landed on the mattress.

"I have condoms if you want to use one instead of glove," Eren said as he threw his backpack on the floor and crawled to the foot of his bed. 

Levi smiled slightly. kHe usually wasn't accommodated so willingly by his sexual partners. He walked to the edge of the bed and watched Eren as he fished through one of the drawers at the end of the bed. He pulled out a condom and held it out to Levi. Levi shook his head. He caught Eren's shoulder and pushed him back onto the mattress.

Eren's breath hitched and his eyes widened as he watched Levi move between his legs. His hand crumpled the condom package and he bit his lip. Levi watched him with hooded eyes as he popped the button of Eren's pants and slowly unzipped the front. He bent over the younger male. His hand came to rest on the mattress beside Eren's head while the other slid beneath Eren's shirt. Eren gasped as Levi's warm hand met his cold skin. Levi's eyebrows raised. Eren was surprisingly cold, he noted as he brought his hand to the boy's pert nipple and tweaked it. Eren mewed, a sound that went straight to Levi's groin. 

"Put it on," Levi said in a husky voice as he brought his head down and pressed his forehead to Eren's. 

Eren gasped. His large green eyes maintained eye contact with Levi's silver ones as he ripped open the condom. Levi smirked as he let his eyes roam down Eren's body. Eren drew his cock out. Levi raised an eyebrow. The kid was hung in an impressive way considering his lean build. Eren's hands shook slightly as he drew the condom over the tip of his cock. Levi thumbed his nipple and the boy's hips jerked. 

Levi laughed quietly. Eren finally managed to unroll the condom over his cock. Precome smeared inside the latex. Levi brought his mouth down to Eren's chest and tongued the boy's other nipple through his shirt. Eren gasped and thrust his pelvis up. The tip of his cock brushed Levi's stomach through his shirt and he groaned. 

Levi finally caught hold of the younger male's hard-on. Eren choked on a gasp and draped an arm over his eyes as he thrust into Levi's warm grip. Levi continued to work Eren's nipples as he started to jerk him off. 

"Fuck," Eren hissed as Levi's small hand twisted and yanked his erection. "Levi." 

Levi let out a soft huff as he heard his name leave Eren's mouth. He twisted the boy's nipple and Eren groaned. Levi thumbed the tip of his cock. He could feel the precome through the latex. His stomach twisted slightly, but he continued to work the boy to the edge. Eren was panting and he suddenly grabbed hold of Levi's biceps. Levi looked up at him as his small tongue played with Eren's pert nipple through his shirt. Eren looked down at him and let out a long groan as he met Levi's gaze. His eyes were shimmering with lust as his hips continued to thrust off the bed.

"Gonna cum," he hissed. 

Levi nodded. He ducked his head and sucked hard on Eren's nipple through his shirt. Eren cried out. His cock throbbed in Levi's hand as he came. Levi could feel his cum fill the condom. Eren moaned and his grip on Levi's arms tightened further. Levi sat back on his heels and continued to jerk the kid off as he rode out his orgasm. 

"Oh, God," Eren moaned as his eyes rolled back in his skull.

Levi chuckled quietly and removed his hand as Eren's length grew limp in his hands. 

"Fuck, Levi," Eren whispered. "You're seriously a god at that."  


"Mm, so I've been told," Levi said with another chuckle as he sat back on the mattress and leaned against the drawers at the foot of the bed. 

Eren carefully slid off the condom. Levi looked away. He wasn't one for body liquids in any form. Eren tied off the condom and tossed it aside. Levi heard him give an elated "Basket!", which relieved any anxiety he felt regarding the used condom splatting on the floor. Eren moved around so he was facing Levi on all fours. Levi stared down at him with a confused frown.

"Lemme return the favor," Eren said as his hand reached for the front of Levi's pants. 

Levi reacted without thinking. As Eren's fingers slid beneath the hem of his pants, his arm jerked back and he slammed his fist into Eren's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said idk wtf i'm doing with plot


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren discovers Levi's secret  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to remove the mikasa and levi conversation that i originally had in this chapter because i didn't care for it all that much

Eren yelped as Levi's fist collided with his cheek. He was knocked off the bed by the force of the blow and landed hard on his shoulder. He rolled over and stared up at Levi.

"Don't go sticking your hand down people's pants without permission, you drunkard," Levi snapped. His face was flushed as he glared down at Eren.

"I'm sorry," Eren whispered as he clutched his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry, kid," Levi said as his glare softened.

"I'm sorry," Eren said as he crawled to the edge of the bed and propped his chin on the mattress.

"It's okay," Levi said. "Sorry I punched you."

"I just wanted to do it to you too," Eren mumbled as he glanced down at Levi's crotch. The punch had knocked some of sobriety into him and he was starting to think that sinking into the floor would be lovely. "Did you not...?" Eren glanced back and forth between Levi's face and his crotch.

"Watching you fuck yourself into my hand was an absolute turn-on," Levi said as he patted Eren's head lightly. "I'm just not in the mood. It was a bit...much for me."

"Sorry," Eren said again. He shouldn't have let his libido take control and force Levi into an uncomfortable situation.

"Don't be," Levi said. "I didn't do anything I didn't want to, but I just gotta work up to that, okay?"

Eren nodded.

"Go shower; you're gross," Levi said, but he allowed a small smile.

Eren nodded. He started toward his dresser, but he stopped. Turning around, he placed his hand over Levi's mouth and pressed his lips against the back of his hand. Levi's eyes widened. His cheeks flooded with color and he quickly ducked his head. Eren laughed as he shucked off his clothes, save for his boxers. Sure, Levi had just jerked him off but he still wasn’t up to the point where he could traipse around naked in front of the other guy. He wrapped his towel around his waist and pulled off the last article of clothing. He dumped all of them into the laundry basket and headed into the hallway.

He had made it all the way to the bathroom before realizing he'd forgotten his shower caddy. Normally he would have left it and showered without shampoo, conditioner, or body wash, but he wanted to be as clean as possible to make Levi feel comfortable around him. He turned around and headed back to the room.

"I forgot my caddy," he said as he walked in. He froze in the doorway as his eyes fell on his roommate.

Levi stood next to his bed. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of loose black boxers. His skin was shockingly pale. Soft hips rolled out of the hem of his boxers. His stomach was toned and hinted at a six pack. His breasts were small and round. His nipples were a pert pink and pierced. Eren's mouth hung open.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

Levi's face crumpled into a look of terror as he wrapped his arms quickly over his chest.

"You're so hot," Eren whispered. He clapped a hand over his mouth as a blush flooded his face.

"Thanks," Levi said slowly.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Eren said, realizing he was still staring. He spun around and promptly slammed into the door. 

Levi burst out laughing behind him. Eren threw a hand over his face and released a surprised grunt. As Levi continued to laugh, Eren's thought process finally caught up with his arrival. His breasts, his thoughts echoed what had occurred to him earlier. Wait, that meant...

"Levi," Eren began slowly.

Levi's laughter died out.

"Are you trans?" Eren asked. 

"That's a very prying question, Eren," Levi said. 

"I'm sorry.”

"I am," Levi said. "You can turn back around," he added.

Eren did so. Levi had a loose t-shirt on that masked all signs of his breasts. The shirt fell to the edge of his boxers. Eren's eyes roamed down his legs. 

"That's kinda why I punched you," he said as he leaned back against his desk. He folded his arms and cross his legs. "I generally like to mention I don't have a dick before my partner goes groping around looking for one."

"Oh," Eren said. His face took on a crestfallen expression as he stared at the floor.

"The fuck is that disappointed face for, Jaeger," Levi said sharply.

"I wanted you to fuck me," Eren mumbled, “but--"

"Pegging. Do you not know what the fuck pegging is, asswipe?" Levi said, but there was a small smirk on his face.

"Pegging?" Eren asked. He looked up and cocked his head. 

"Oh, my god," Levi said with an eye roll. He walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He took the lid off a light blue cardboard box and took two items out. "Strap on," he said holding up a collection of straps. "Dildo," he held up a long, curved, very realistic looking cock. "Figured it out yet?"

"Fuck yeah," Eren breathed as he stared at the dildo. 

Levi laughed and put the items back in the box. He closed the lid as well as the drawer and leaned against the dresser. 

"I don't usually top with guys. Most guys don't like a dude with vagina fucking them," he said with a shrug. 

"I totally want your dick in my ass, silicone or not," Eren said gravely as he nodded slowly. 

"That can be arranged," Levi said with a small smile. His eyes drifted down to the towel that Eren held around his waist. He raised his eyebrows at the tenting in the towel. "Raring to go again already."

"Sorry," Eren said sheepishly. 

"No need to apologize for being virile," Levi said with a shrug, "but go shower, and can we work on knocking when we come in the room?” Levi lifted an eyebrow.

Eren nodded. He grabbed his caddy and hurried into the bathroom. He showered quickly, but thoroughly. He didn't want Levi to feel uncomfortable around him, especially after the older hunter had just admitted what was probably his most guarded secret.

When he was finished, he left the bathroom and headed down the hallway. He could hear Levi’s raised voice as he approached the dorm room. He frowned. Levi sounded very angry. Eren reached the doorway and raised his hand to knock but he suddenly stilled. He knew he shouldn’t be listening in, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I don’t give a fuck if you’re looking for him,” Levi was yelling. “Do I need to tell you in another language, Eyebrows? _Je ne me soucie pas où il est._ There’s a reason I ditched him all those years ago and I don’t give a flying fuck what the hunters want where he’s concerned.”

There was silence for a moment. Eren guessed then that Levi was on the phone with this ‘Eyebrows’ person.

“No, clearly you don’t understand, Erwin,” Levi snapped, answering Eren’s silent query about who he was talking about. “That man is dead to me, and don’t you dare drag Mikasa into this or I’ll shave off your eyebrows, got it?” Levi’s voice carried a deadly edge to it.

Eren stepped back from the door. _Mikasa_? What did she have to do with Levi? He heard a bang and then a quiet sigh. He waited a few more moments before knocking.

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Eren said as he walked in. He closed the door behind him. “I thought I heard you yelling a moment ago. Is everything okay?”

Levi was draped on his mattress with an arm over his eyes. He was dressed in sweatpants now and his small feet were tucked into his slippers. His phone sat on the desk.

“Yeah,” he said. “Erwin’s being a prick.”

“Does he want you to go to school?” Eren joked as he went to his dresser to change into sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

“No,” Levi said.

Eren looked around, surprised that Levi hadn’t taken the easy out that Eren had offered him.

“He was asking about France.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Eren said. He went to his desk and pulled out his history textbook. He was completely sober by now. He got drunk fast and sober just as quickly, and was lucky enough not to feel the aftereffects that most people had to endure where alcohol was concerned.

“Yeah,” Levi said quietly as he sat up. “Can we watch more of that vampire show?”

“Of course!” Eren said excitedly. He pushed his textbook aside and took out his laptop. He booted up Netflix and selected the episode they’d been on. He put the computer on the window sill, but Levi stood up and grabbed it.

He walked to his desk and put it on the edge of the desk facing him. Eren looked at him curiously. Levi scooted back on his mattress so he was leaning against the wall. He patted the bed beside him. Eren grabbed his textbook and a highlighter and hurried over. 

“Keep your feet off the bed,” Levi said. He had his legs folded neatly in front of him. He leaned forward and played the episode.

Eren crawled onto the bed beside him and arranged himself against the wall. He draped his textbook over his knees, and started reading. Levi’s shoulder brushed his. The smaller male was warm. Eren resisted the urge to lean into him.

They worked their way through three episodes—and Eren only managed to read a page in his textbook—before Eren fell asleep. When he slipped out of wakefulness, he no longer had control of his body and he ended up with his head in Levi’s lap. 

When he woke the next morning to someone patting his shoulder, he realized this was the case. He sat up groggily and stared around. He yipped quietly when he realized he was draped across Levi's legs. The older male smirked as Eren sat up quickly.

"Sorry," Eren said, rubbing eyes. "You could have woken me up."

"It's fine," Levi said with a shrug. "You're alarm is going to go off soon. I didn't really wanna hear it." Levi looked back at his phone, which he held in his hand.

Eren nodded and crawled out of bed. He picked his phone up from his desk where he had left it to charge the night before. He flipped off his alarm. It would have gone off in three minutes anyway so Levi hadn't woken him up and unbearable hour. Eren got dressed in silence. He was too exhausted to make coherent conversation and Levi probably wouldn't have participated if he had tried. 

"Coming to breakfast?" Eren asked as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"No," Levi said. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too," Eren said. He left the room with a feeling of worry growing in the pit of his stomach. He never saw Levi eat; he hardly saw him sleep. The one time he had slept in front of Eren, he'd woken up with a yell. Eren could only hope that Levi ate when he wasn't around. Otherwise the boy would waste away right in front of his eyes. He doubted Levi would accept any help that Eren offered him, and he'd probably be pissed if Eren tried to mother him. 

"Morning, Eren," Armin called to him. He and Mikasa were the only ones in the kitchen. 

"Morning," Eren said with a grin as he set about making himself a bowl of cereal. "How was the rest of the study session?"

"I left a little while after you did," Armin said as he watched Eren take the seat across from him. "We weren't getting much done after you left, or while you were there for that matter." He grinned teasingly and Eren rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault Jean always wants to pick a fight with me."

"What did you and Levi do last night after you left?" Armin asked. 

Eren smirked and spooned a large pile of cereal into his mouth. Mikasa glanced over at him when he didn't answer. She had already finished off her cereal and was working through a yogurt. 

"We watched some TV," Eren said, but he couldn't help the wide grin that had spread across his face. 

"Did..." Armin frowned. 

Eren waggled his eyebrows.

"Ohmygod," Armin gushed as he leaned forward. "Did you hookup with him?"

"Yup," Eren said with smirk, "but don't, like, tell anyone. He's really private about everything."

"Of course not," Armin said, nodding earnestly. 

"I forgot one of my books in my room," Mikasa said suddenly as she stood up. 

"Oh, okay," Eren said. He wasn't surprised that Mikasa was beating a hasty exit from the kitchen. She typically avoided listening to Eren's descriptions of his escapades, and the fact that this one had been with Levi, for whom she had developed an irrational dislike, made it all the more understandable that she'd 'forgotten her book'.

Eren watched her go before turning back to Armin to whisper  _some_ of the details from last night to him. He didn't mention Levi's need for Eren to wear a condom while he jerked him, or that he had punched Eren when Eren had tried to give him a blowjob. He certainly didn't mention the fact that Levi was trans. He liked the guy; he didn't want him to shank him in his sleep for blabbing too much about his personal life.


End file.
